Naruto Rewritten
by AlbanNeji
Summary: Takes place after Yu yu Hakusho Rewritten. Naruto and Botan go back to Konoha with Hiei trailing right behind them still trying to win Botan's heart. Meanwhile Naruto gets put on a Genin team with Kakashi as his sensei! Fan girls, stuck up Uchihas, Annoy
1. Prologue The New Kid On The Block Yagar

**AlbanNeji- Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of Naruto rewritten! Haha this is where the story is going to get so interesting and exciting so please read and enjoy the sequel to Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten and that some of the stuff on this chapter will become clearer as the story progresses!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to their respectable owners and that Loren her siblings and friends and any other character that is not part of any of the original cannon belong in a way to me thank you.**

**Prologue- The New Kid on The Block (Yagari Naruto)**

Two figures could be seen running up in the trees, one in a streak of blue while the other was a streak of yellow. I one would look closely they would see it was a woman with blue hair the other a twelve or thirteen year old blond boy. On their backs they could be seen carrying backpacks though the woman was carrying a giant scroll. The gate guards of Konoha were startled as the two figures appeared in front of them. The blond boy panting as he fell face first to the ground as he could be seen glaring at the woman that stood over his form laughing at him and not panting at all.

"You suck mom." The boy said as he sat up and drank the bottle of water that the woman handed him.

"Ah but that's what you get for challenging me to run from Suna to Konoha. Though, I think you over taxed yourself after the fight with your red headed friend."

"Mom! It wasn't like that!" The boy yelled

"Yagari Botan and Yagari Naruto reporting back!" The woman said cheerfully to the gate guards who nodded.

"Hey don't ignore me!" the boy yelled as he raised his hand pointing at his mother who completely ignored him as he saw his mother accept the passes to get into Konoha. Making the guard blush as they stared at her and her revealing figure under the fish net shirt to them it was just like Anko. "You two get away from my mom! Owch!"

"Naruto what have I told you…"

"Don't scare or kill the men hitting on you."

"Right." His mother replied as she petted her son's head. "Now come along we have to report to the Hokage after all you still need to get your headband." His mother said as she happily walked inside the village. As her back was turned she did not see that Naruto was glaring at the guards and making very obvious signals to stay away from his mother.

"So mom do we have to go to the Hokage tower can't I just go to the Academy…"

"No. we have to enroll you first plus you need a note from Sarotobi-sama first you know that. Besides if you show up without the note what will you tell your sensei."

"He won't be my sensei I only get to be there for the test then the team placements how can that be considered that I have to call them sensei?"

"Just do it, alright."

"Fine." Naruto muttered as he walked near his mother as they neared the Tower his mother gave the secretary their passes and told her that they were here so Naruto could get his headband and for her to reinstate herself as a shinobi.

"The Hokage will be with you in a second." The secretary said as both Naruto and Botan nodded and waited in one of the comfy chairs near the Hokage's office.

Elsewhere in the Academy for shinobi were some very familiar figures, Loren who was sitting near her siblings with Sharon and Gaby. Josue could be seen sleeping his head on the desk, Melina playing with Boogy-Kun and talking about how she missed her Jack. Loren could be seen drawing in her sketch pad as she listened to her friends talk about how the Konouchi in their class were bimbos. Gaby was telling Sharon on how the only decent Kunoichi was Hyuuga Hinata and made Sharon ask Loren what she thought what was so great about the class 'heartthrob' Uchiha Sasuke.

The boy near Loren with black hair and black eyes and an Uchiwa fan on his back blue shirt looked at Loren as she was asked that question.

"Hmm." Loren stopped drawing for a bit as she put her pencil neck to her lips as she tried to figure out how to answer that question. "Personally I really don't care of his bad boy image that the rest of the girls portray him as… you know my type anyhow so that speaks for its self." Loren replied making the boy near Loren look at the rest of their group curiously wanting to find out what was the type of his crush.

"Yah we know." Replied Gaby.

"I don't know?" Sharon replied looking puzzled as she looked at Loren for an answer. "Can you tell me Loren? Is it Naruto?"

"Eh? Why does everyone think Naruto is my type?" Loren asked shocked as both of her friends looked at her with a 'you got to be kidding look.'

"Well…" Gaby started out.

"You do talk about him a lot. You two grew up together, he has a crush on you, and you two always hang around each other when you visit him."

"What did you say?"

"Hang around each-"

"No before that!"

"Has a crush on you."

"When did he develop a crush on me?" Loren yelled a she back away from her friends in shock not noticing as she backed into the boy behind her a bit harshly as both toppled over to the ground just in time as two of the most annoying Uchiha fan girls came into the room. Which were Haruno Sakura, who had bright long pink hair and a big fore head, the other a pretty platinum blond named Yakamaka Ino.

"Owch!" Loren said as she sat up not noticing that he boy she was straddling was Uchiha Sasuke. Though some of the boys in the classroom; could plainly see that Sasuke didn't mind that one Perez Loren was straddling him. "Dame you guys you shocked me with that info." Loren said as she stopped a bit as she noticed that she was on top of Sasuke. "Oops Sorry Uchiha-san." Loren said as she stood up and helped Sasuke who was blushing a bit.

"HEY LET GO OF SUSUKE-KUN'S HAND HE DOESN'T WANNA TOUCH A GIRL LIKE YOU!" Sakura screeched as she pointed her finger at Sasuke and Loren's joint hands. Loren sighed as she let go of Sasuke's hand much to his disappointment.

"Whatever…" Loren sighed as she walked to her seat ignoring Sakura who wanted to punch her.

"WHATEVER! You can't ignore me!"

"Oh shut up pinky! I don't like Uchiha-san like that he is not my type!" Loren yelled as this got the attention of every girl and her siblings and friends attention. One of the girls in the classroom who was brave enough or stupid enough to ask Loren what her type was, asked.

"So if Sasuke-kun isn't your type who is?"

Loren sighed as she motioned her brother to hand her bag. "I don't have it sis. Ask Mel." Josue replied as he pointed to their younger sister while yawning. Melina smiled at her older sister while she grabbed her bag which was right next to Boogy-Kun.

"Thanks Mel."

"SO Loren are you really going to show them your type." Gaby asked her friend who nodded.

"Yah I'm going to show them Jin and Toya besides you like them too, they are so dreamy and cute." Loren sighed as she got a nod from Gaby while Sharon's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Well personally I like Shishi-chan. Thank you for the picture of him Loren." Sharon replied as she got a glassy like look on her face.

"Your welcome!"

This got everyone's attention as suddenly Loren pulled out a framed picture of two men one red head that seemed to be floating in mid air no socks and in a white fighting uniform the other was a very cool like man with light blue hair with green bangs and icy blue eyes. On the picture were two signatures and on the back was a paragraph explaining…' To our very Supportive lass, thank you for giving us a very good fight! It even made my ears prick up! They haven't pricked up since Urameshi's fight whooeh it was awso- Sorry for Jin's instanced writing we would just like to thank you for the sparing matches. From Toya and Jin'

"Y-you got an auto graph from them!" Gaby yelled as she grabbed her best by the shoulders as she shock her. "Why didn't you tell me they were giving pictures away you could have gotten some from the other teams it was so not fair that you and Melina had to go!" Gaby yelled.

"Stop shaking me. Hey! It wasn't even intentional! They just thanked me just for sparring them and dam did it hurt. Toya was not generous it was freaking cold!"Loren muttered as Gaby's eyes widened as she realized why she didn't tell her the way she even got it was getting a sparing mach for each of the demons. The girls in the room looked at the photo and blushed but where shocked as Gaby, Sharon and Loren let out a girlish squeal. Which, made Josue and Melina sigh as they were use to it when their sister got mail form those two; who Botan received then gave it to Koenma who sent it to the Hokage who sent it to their apartment Josue though sleepy did notice that Uchiha Sasuke glare at the picture with Toya and Jin in it in the picture that Loren and her friends were squealing at. The girls were just shocked that the girls that did not like Sasuke-kun were acting so out of character.

Loren coughed as she was done squealing at the picture of Toya and Jin with Gaby and Sharon, when she turned to glare at Sakura. "So you see Sa-ku-ra my type is the wild type while Sharon is the cool type though I guess for Gaby it's that wild type like me, right." Gaby nodded as she let out another squeal with a photo of Jin, Toya, Shishiwakamaru, and Susuki taking a group photo waving at the camera. "So there! Bleugh! I do not like Uchiha Sasuke!" Loren yelled as this snapped Sasuke out of his glaring fit at Group picture of the good looking demons.

'I don't like Uchiha Sasuke! Don't like, like, like…..' Sasuke heard as he stared at how Loren sat with her friends ignoring his most annoying fan girl. Who, by the way was glaring at Loren, though as Sasuke sat next to his crush he vowed to himself that he would make Perez Loren his girlfriend and make her forget about those MEN!

"Attention students!" Their teacher Iruka-sensei yelled getting the attention of all the students in the classroom as they stopped talking as they paid attention to Iruka. "Good I have your attention. This will be the last class for some of you and to become shinobi of Konoha…" Iruka trailed off as there was a knock on the classroom door as the door was opened slowly revealing to the class a blond haired boy with goggles on his head.

"Sorry for the interruption but Gramps told me to come to this particular classroom I have a note from him." The boy said as he handed a slip of paper to Iruka who began to read the note her eyes narrowing with each word as the boy looked around the rest of the classroom which he was getting curious looks.

"So Yagari Naruto was it?"

"Yes."

"Ah so please introduce yourself to the class and then take a seat till I call your name for the exam."

"Sure!" Naruto replied as he stepped up to the front of the class. "Hello my name is Yagari Naruto it will be a pleasure to work with you all." Naruto said happily as his smile got blushes from some of the girls.

"Alright Naruto please go sit next to Ino. Ino please raise your hand." Iruka said Ino with a blush on her face raised her hand as Naruto walked up to his seat as he said hi to the girl next to him who only blushed and muttered a hi in return. This startled a few of the girls as Ino Yakamaka was a hard core Uchiha fan girl.

"Alright now when I call your name please…."

"So, Botan how was it going to Suna and trying to look for the remaining Hikari?" The third asked the woman in front of him.

"Hmm? Oh it was fine unfortunately the only remaining Hakari was apparently a shock for me… the Kazekage apparently married into the Hakari clan and had three children." Botan said as bit as she stared bordly " I met them and they are okay I guess…"

"Something is troubling you?"

"Yes… I found out one of them is a Jinchuriki, the youngest in fact what is more troubling is that the seal is unstable. From what Naruto has found out about him is that he can't sleep at all or else the Ichibi will consume his soul and wreak havoc but I found it's not the Ichibi's fault apparently someone thought it would be great to seal an insane monk with in him too so they could better control the Ichibi and you see what they got a sleep depraved preteen that has thinks the monk is his mother wanting blood!" Botan explained as then she ranted on how she wanted to slowly and painfully torcher the fourth Kazekage.

"Botan I think you should calm down."

"Calm down! You tell me to calm down after what I have seen on how the Kazekage has treated his youngest! It was only because of Naruto that at least has one real friend! Do you know that Naruto is his first friend! His first!" Botan yelled as Sarutobi looked at Botan a bit scared he hoped that Botan wasn't like Tsunade when she lost her temper but apparently Tsunade had rubbed a bit on her. "To think I had to convince him that that monk was not his mother and to try and separate the monk and the Ichibi in his mind. God!"

"So you did help him is he stable tough?"

"He is a bit the Ichibi is trying to help him now after all apparently since I tweaked the seal a bit the Ichibi can come out like Maru. Right now he is training the boy on his sand manipulation and wind."

"Ah that is good now that we got everything covered. Let's see then do you want your old station back? Or …"

"I don't know?" Botan replied sighing a bit. "I don't want to go back in ANBU if I can help it I have Naruto to protect and all… Going back I will be having a lot of mission and won't be able to see him as much."

"How about taking on a team?"

"I don't think so… not to sound a bit rude but the only think I would be able to teach the team are the basics all I have to teach are for my clan and only my clan if I ever have children that is." Botan replied sadly.

"I assume there is a story behind that statement?" The Hokage asked as he stared at Botan who looked sadly to the floor.

"Ah it's nothing Hokage-sama it's just something that happened during my stay in the ningenkai."

"Ah I won't ask again so what is your choice though Botan?"

"Fine I'll go back into ANBU but I want to be in the same team as Yamoto and I will only answer to you, Hokage-sama not your idiotic advisers or Danzo."

"Ah yes they have been getting very aggressive as of late I expect them to come to me at a later date about you coming back and about Naruto."

"Hmp if they expect me to marry someone to restart my clan they got another thing coming also I will kill them if they do anything to Naruto."

"Hai I know. Though I suggest you move back to your clan compound and to watch out from the other clans I think they already found out about you and might try and court you after all they don't want you to wed Orochimaru since he is now a missing ninja."

"Hoe did my life get so complicated?" Botan sighed.

**END**

**To be continued in Chapter One- Team Placements (No I wanted to be with….)**

___Loren stared bordly at her siblings who with her were waiting for their instructor with Gaby and Sharon who were trying to talk to their team mate who was seemed to have a fake smile on his face and had dark black hair and black eyes and he seemed to be in a traditional hakama that reminded Loren of what Kenshin whore in the cartoon she used to watch in the Ningenkai._

_ "So your name is Sai? No last name?" Gaby asked in confusement as she got a nod and a smile form the boy._

_ "Unfortunately no my guardian did not give me a last name. Is that required?" He asked a bit confused._

_ "Eh? No but we should give you a last name or something…" Sharon thought as Josue yawned and laid down on the grass they sat as he felt his younger sister lay her head on his stomach as his world turned black as the voices around him where muffled. The last thing he heard was the sound of his sisters drawings coming to life as his siblings, Gaby, Sharon and Sai where engulfed in a cocoon like wall made up of sand._

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji – I hoped you all enjoy the first chapter of the sequel please review and tell me what you all think.**


	2. Chapter One Team Placements No I wanted

**AlbanNeji- Hello every one sorry for the long wait I just got a bit of a writer's block so no I'm not dead yet. Lol so any how here is chapter one of Naruto rewritten I hope you all like it! So on with the story!**

**Chapter One- Team Placements (No I wanted to be with….)**

Naruto sat bordly in the class room as he stared as most of the class was called to do their Genin tests. His eyes stared at Loren who just waved from where she sat with the heartthrob of the classroom Uchiha Sasuke. He got the Uchiha glaring at him for no particular reason as Loren was called up right after Josue was done with his test as he sat near Melina the leaf head band tied on his arm as he laid his head on the desk to take a nap.

"So Naruto-Kun…." Naruto blinked a bit as he turned to look at the girl next to him, Bright blue eyes and long blond hair that was paler than his, he noticed she was blushing at him as she played with the end of her purple skirt. Her thighs wrapped in bandages as was her chest as her whole attire left nothing to the imagination.

"Yah?" Naruto replied warily as his eyes looked to see Loren come out of the test room with a headband tied around her neck as Melina was up next.

"Ah so why haven't I seen you around the village before? With a face like yours how could I have missed you?" The girl said as Naruto raised and eye brow as Melina walked out of the testing room her head band securely tied around Boogy-kun.

"Ino, right?" Naruto asked as he got a nod and a blush. "You have seen me before but you and the rest of the girls never paid any attention to me after all who would to the orphan named Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied a bit coldly as he noticed Sasuke Uchiha came out of the testing room with his head band tied around his head looking at Loren longingly as she ignored him completely as she drew in her sketch pad.

"Yagari Naruto." Naruto stood up as he left a speechless Ino behind in her seat who stared at Naruto's retreating form.

"So Yagari-san please do the substitution Jutsu and Bushin no Jutsu." Iruka said as Naruto nodded.

"Kakashi?" Botan called out as she sat on a swing near the academy.

"Yo!"

"Way to go on saying hello Kakashi." Botan said drily as she swung in the swing as Kakashi sighed as he jumped from the tree and stood next to Botan his book in hand.

"So how did it go with Hokage-Sama?"

"Fine though I'm back to being ANBU again how exciting isn't it." Botan sighed as she began to play with the ends of her blue hair. "I had a choice before you ask."

"Ah just so you know the teams where already picked out in a way." Kakashi replied knowingly as this got a raised eyebrow form Botan who stared at him in disbelief.

"What? What do you mean the teams have already been picked out I thought that they had at least a day or two before the teams were chosen."

"Apparently the civilians and the Hokage's advisers are playing favorites and are spoiling their precious last loyal Uchiha."Kakashi replied this got a narrowed gaze from Botan.

"Really? I know what Itachi did was wrong but I still in some way don't believe Itachi could kill his whole clan like he did. Did Sasuke get an evaluation on his…"

"Yes he did I read through it since 'they' told me I would have him on my team. He didn't pass it what Itachi did really mess him up to the point that he is a walking disaster he is likely to betray the village." Kakashi replied seriously as Botan got quiet.

"Does Hokage-Sama know?" Botan asked as she noticed the new Genins start to flock out of the school.

"No he doesn't… I think someone up high is up to something." Kakashi paused as he put his book away as Naruto walked out of the classroom with Loren, Melina, Josue, Gaby, and Sharon who spotted them and headed their way. "I am very worried but I have an inking this has to do with Danzo." Kakashi replied just as Naruto called at his mother.

"Mum! I got my head band." Naruto said cheerfully as he proudly showed his headband tied on his forehead as the rest of the gang cheerfully greeted Kakashi and Botan.

"That's great my little champ let's go celebrate in our new home. You guys are invited as well!" Botan replied cheerfully as she led the rest of the children to the Yagari compound Kakashi gave a meaningful glance at Botan telling her the conversation was not over as he pulled out his book as he began to leave only to be stopped by Melina who tugged at his sleeve.

"Kakashi-san why don't you came with us?" Melina asked as her brother stood a few feet from her as the rest walked away from them as they paused a few feet away.

"Maybe another time Mel I have a lot of work to do! You know team placements and all." Kakashi said cheerfully as Melina kept staring at him not convinced but let him go any how as he disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

Kakashi sighed in relief as he appeared near the Hokage tower; he waited a bit as he jumped through the window as he got glares from the rest of the Jonin in the room which he ignored.

"Well now that Kakashi is here we can get down to business." Sarutobi said as he pulled out some papers as he handed them to Iruka. Who grabbed them and began to clear her throat.

"Let's see we have promising new genin including that of the Aburame, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Yagari, Inuzuka, and of the Akimichi. We also have the Perez siblings and that of the Valdez and Vasquez. Though, I would suggest that you don't separate the Perez siblings, as their bloodlines specifically work better together. Also the Valdez and Vasquez as they seemed to work better together with their blood line like the Ino-Shika-Cho; I would find someone like the eldest Perez's talent to work best with the Valdez and Vasquez." Iruka explained as she finished explaining which kids would work better with whom even though they would not pass their Jonin's test.

"So who will take the Perez siblings which their bloodlines include the Kaguya bloodline, a necromancer with spirit protectors, and an artist who brings her drawings to life." The Hokage said as the jonin began to talk among themselves as apparently no one could decide who will get which genin. 'This is going to take a long time…' the Hokage thought as he stared at his jonin who bickered between themselves as he notice Kakashi was not one of the jonin that were fighting over the Perez siblings. 'What are you thinking Kakashi?' the Hokage thought as he noticed the Jonin decided who would get the siblings.

"I will take them Hokage-sama even though I'm not a Jonin." Replied a busty woman with purple hair as the Hokage nodded at her direction.

"Alright now of the Valdez and of the Vasquez which will need a different member than that of the graduating class…."

It was already night time when Botan felt sick to her stomach as she ran toward the bathroom as she threw up she stared at the vomit in the toilet as she let it the down the drain. 'Stupid flu.' She sighed as she checked to see if Naruto was already sleeping and sighed in relief as she closed his door and headed toward her room as she jumped out her window up to the roof where she knew Kakashi would be.

"Need a hand?" Botan looked up and noticed that Kakashi was on time for once as he held a hand to her to pull her up on the roof.

"Well you are in time for once."

"Eh well I do like to surprise people." Kakashi replied which he got a nod from Botan who sat next to him.

"So how did it go?"

"Fine I got Uchiha and your son on my team also a girl that comes from a civilian family." Kakashi replied.

"That's good at least I know that I Naruto will be protected from harm. Though, I can't say anything for his team mates. I'm guessing the Perez siblings are in a team."

"Yes I was expecting that but what I was not expecting was Danzo to show up to the meeting." Kakashi said making Botan pay extra attention at Kakashi now as her eyes narrowed. "I know your suspicious Botan, and I can understand that… apparently he put one of his root members with Gaby and Sharon."

"What?" Botan hissed as her hands where clenched.

"Yes Gaby and Sharon have a root member as their team mate, Hokage-sama intervened though he told Danzo that he will pick their Jonin instructor so I don't know who it is."

Botan sighed. "I guess we have to wait." Botan replied as the two of them sat staring at the night sky.

'No wonder Josue just takes naps in here.' Naruto thought as he laid his head on the table in the classroom as this was his second day and last day to be in the academy. Naruto turned his head to see Josue already sleeping but he also notice that Josue was not the only person that was sleeping or trying to sleep as the Ino girl he sat with yesterday was sitting next to the poor boy. Ino noticed him staring at her as he looked away as he noticed that Ino figured out who he was.

He sighed as he turned away from Ino and bordly as his eyes looked around the room just as Iruka walked in with a scroll.

"Hello class. From this day forward you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to all on behalf of the village we will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be monitored by a jonin a more senior shinobi who will guide you and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments." Iruka explained smiling at her students as her eyes landed on Naruto who had a bored look on his eyes.

"The selections were made by myself and the Hokage… so in other words the abilities of your team mates should help out each other. Now team one Melina Perez, Loren Perez, and Josue Perez. Team Two Gabriela Valdez, Sharon Vasquez, and Sai… Team Three …" Naruto's eyes stared at Loren who was now happily sitting next to her siblings instead of her assign seats and pouted that he was not in the same team as her. His eyes glared at the Uchiha who was staring longingly at Loren as he glared at the pink haired girl that was now clinging to his arm.

"Now Team Seven Yagari Naruto," Naruto stared intently at Iruka. ",Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto grounded as he heard the pink haired girl shrill as she yelled that she was with her Sasuke-kun.

"Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at the blond haired girl that Naruto spoke with the other day.

'Great I'm stuck with a fan girl!' Naruto thought as he stared at his pink haired girl who in his eyes was going to get him and the Uchiha killed on their missions.

"Also congratulations to our rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke. Though for the dead last it was tied between two genin Nara Shikamaru and Yagari Naruto but since Naruto was never in the classroom and never participated in any of the activities Yagari Naruto is considered the last of the class." Iruka explained as everyone in the classroom stared at Yagari Naruto who just yawned and raised an eyebrow at the classroom full of Genin.

"Now please enjoy your lunch as your Jonin instructors will meet you in 45." Iruka said smiling as the new Genins scrambled out of the classroom as they headed toward lunch. Naruto sighed as he got up walked and followed his team which to him he noticed was that the fan girl tried to make small talk to the object of her affections while the Uchiha was glaring venomously at the pink haired girl that was following him.

"Oi shouldn't we get to know each other before our instructor comes in 45?" Naruto asked his team mates who now stopped walking and both glared at him.

"Hn I have no interest in knowing you just don't hold me back." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Hmp! Why would I want to know you? You're the dead last so there is no reason for me to know you." Sakura said snobbishly which earned a glare from Naruto.

"Fine I don't care then I'm going with Loren and for your info pinky I'm the dead last only because I was never in the academy long enough to participate in the class." Naruto replied annoyed as he walked away from his two idiotic team mates. He growled as he walked toward where Loren's scent was as faint as it was.

'Stupid idiots who the fuck do they think they are! So what if he is the last 'loyal' Uchiha I don't fucking care and pinky is only making it worse with her screeching something is just not adding up.' Naruto thought as his eyes landed to where Loren was sitting next to her siblings. Josue sleeping as his hand covered his eyes and Melina holding to Boggy-Kun as she was missing her Jack-kun. Loren was sitting on a tree branch as her eyes scanned the school as her brush moved against the paper she held. She blinked a few times as her eyes landed on Naruto as she waved at him.

"Naruto?" she asked a bit concerned as she jumped off the branch as she walked toward Naruto her drawing supplies next to her younger sister who looked at Naruto but said nothing as her eyes glazed over a bit it seemed she was talking to the twelve demonic human ghost she carried in her bag with Boggy-Kun.

"Hey, Loren." Naruto waved as he nodded toward Melina and got a wave from a now awake Josue who sat up yawning.

"Naruto something is wrong I know you." Loren asked as Naruto sat near her with Josue now next to his older sister.

"She has you there Naruto. Something is bothering you after all you reiki is fluctuating a bit I take it that it has to do with pinky and the Uchiha." Josue pointed out. Which got a glare from Naruto as both siblings could figure him out so easily.

"You're right it is my team. I got a fan girl for a team mate and Uchiha who it seems everyone in the village adores also to the fact that the counsel is going to want my mother to reconstruct the clan…" Naruto said a bit angry as Hiei popped up into his mind as he growled as he remembered the matting mark on his mother's neck.

"Hmm that is a problem though I think you're more worried that about what Ino-san is thinking about you now." Loren said startling Naruto as he stared at his crush.

"What gave you that idea!" Naruto yelled

"The fact that you talked to her yesterday and now she keeps looking at you with a look of wonderment gave it away that she is bothering you. You think that it's going to be just like before Aunty had you." Josue replied getting the idea in what his sister was trying to point out.

"hmp well you got it wrong who cares what Ino is thinking about me anyhow." Naruto replied as Loren and Josue looked at one another with a knowing look in their eyes.

Contrary to everyone's belief that Loren was oblivious that Naruto had a crush on her was a total lie. She did know that Naruto had a crush on her it's just to her she could not think of Naruto anything less than another younger brother after all she did have a thing for older men/boys not younger boys.

"So who do you think is going to be our jonin Sensei?" Josue asked as this made Naruto look up as he now looked to the sky.

"I think its Sensei though the only reason I think that is because of the Uchiha." Naruto replied earning a bit of interest from the three siblings.

Later that day…

The forty-five minutes passed as Naruto sat near his team mates waiting for their Sensei to pick them up. He saw that the rest of the genins where picked up and the only people left in the room with his team were team one which consisted of Loren, Melina, and Josue Team two which was with Sharon, Gaby and a boy named Sai. Though as the teams where getting comfortable with all the silence that was in the room Iruka-Sensei walked inside disturbing the comfortable silence that was within the room.

"Ah sorry but can team one and two follow me outside to where your sensei will meet with you." Iruka said as the Perez siblings with Gaby, Sharon and Sai followed Iruka leaving Naruto alone to suffer with an annoying fan girl and Sasuke Uchiha who followed Loren's form with his eyes as she left the room.

'Great and this can't get any more worse than being stuck here with those too.' Thought Naruto as he sighed to himself as he twitched when he heard Sakura squeal as she suddenly latched on Sasuke when the other two teams left. 'Great I should have shut up.' Thought Naruto as he grounded as the banshee known as Sakura tried to whoo the last Uchiha.

Elsewhere…

Iruka had left both teams outside the school building as she motioned both team to sit down and wait for their instructor till she or he came to great them.

Loren stared bordly at her siblings who with her were waiting for their instructor with Gaby and Sharon who were trying to talk to their team mate who was seemed to have a fake smile on his face and had dark black hair and black eyes and he seemed to be in a traditional hakama that reminded Loren of what Kenshin whore in the cartoon she used to watch in the Ningenkai.

"So your name is Sai? No last name?" Gaby asked in confusement as she got a nod and a smile form the boy.

"Unfortunately no my guardian did not give me a last name. Is that required?" He asked a bit confused.

"Eh? No but we should give you a last name or something…" Sharon thought as Josue yawned and laid down on the grass they sat as he felt his younger sister lay her head on his stomach as his world turned black as the voices around him where muffled. The last thing he heard was the sound of his sisters drawings coming to life as his siblings, Gaby, Sharon and Sai where engulfed in a cocoon like wall made up of sand.

"Hey Loren what's up with summoning Gamin?" Josue sat up as his sister tensed beside him as he heard Sharon ask his sister her question as 'Gamin' the red head that now stood next to his sister had his eyes closed as the cocoon of sand was around them.

"Someone is here and tried to attack us." Was all Loren replied as she motioned for Gamin to let the weapons that were supposed to hit them fall to the ground before them as the sand closed up again protecting them from their attacker.

"Hmm the shibon seemed to be poisoned... it seemed we are dealing with a poison expert the only people that use shibon as a weapon would be the tracking squad or interrogation squad which deals with missing nin." Sai replied with a smile on his face as he studied the shibon in his hand.

"Hey Sai is right!" Gaby replied as she studied the shibon on the ground as everyone in their group where now on the same page.

"So what should we do?" Melina asked as she held onto Boogy-kun tighter as he seemed to know that this was a serious situation and was keeping quiet for a while.

"We need a plan." Josue said as he motioned the rest to come closer as he explained on what they were going to do. Meanwhile Kakashi was walking toward the academy to pick up his team as he walked inside the class room he noticed the eraser that was being held by the door.

'Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he saw the eraser. 'I'll humor him this once…after all what's the worse that could happen.' Kakashi thought as he opened the door and walked thru as the eraser landed on his head and fell to the ground his hair full of chalk and dust. He heard the chuckling of Naruto and the pleas from the pink haired girl who looked to be acting way to be innocent.

He stared at his team and already felt a migraine coming as he glared at his team.

"The first thing I think of you three is I hate you. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said as he poofed into smoke leaving a chuckling Naruto and his two annoyed team mates. Naruto still chuckling moved his hands into hand signs just as his pink haired team mate yelled at him to hurry up.

"Shut it pinky I can get there my own way." Naruto replied as he gave pinky the finger as he disappeared in a cloud of leaves leaving his two team mates behind and leaving Sakura angry at Naruto.

"So you left your team mates to walk up here?" Kakashi asked his blond haired student who appeared in front of him in a cloud of leaves.

"They both deserved it." Naruto replied back as he heard Kakashi snort as he motioned Naruto to just sit down as he continued to read his little orange book. Naruto followed his Sensei's motion as he sat down and began to wait for his two stupid team mates.

"So Sensei what the deal are you just going to let us pass because of the Uchiha?" Naruto asked as Kakashi stared at him.

"So you figured it out. You are right I have no choice but to pass this team because of the Uchiha even if I did fail the team he would just become my apprentice and I do not want that so why not suffer together." Kakashi replied smiling to his student who just glared at him just time as Sasuke and Sakura walked on in on both of them as Naruto shut his mouth as he glared at Kakashi.

"Alright since all three of you are here let us introduce yourselves. Pinky you first." Kakashi pointed to Sakura who tried the innocent act and stared at Kakashi with innocent looking eyes.

"Um Sensei how about you show us?" Sakura asked.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said as he interrupted Kakashi from speaking as he smiled under his mask as he looked toward Naruto who had his eyes closed. "His dislikes I haven't found out yet though for his likes I do know that he loves watching over my mother. Dream that I don't know so that's it pinky you can start." Naruto finished explaining as Sakura glared at him which Naruto returned back.

"Sensei was suppose to introduce himself not you!" she screamed.

"Hmp!"

"Pinky now please while we are still young and breathing." Kakashi said bordly which earned a blush from Sakura.

"Um My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes…" Stares at Sasuke. ", my dislikes Naruto and Ino-pig!" Sakura said glaring at Naruto. ", Dream…. Kaya!" Sakura blushes as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke wince from her shrill voice.

'Why me…' Kakashi thinks as he stares at Sakura in horror. "Arghm! Well then next you duck butt." Kakashi points toward Sasuke which earns a glare from Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto tried to hold back his laughter.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes… a certain someone…" Sasuke says mysteriously as he thinks of Loren. Which Sakura thinks it's her that Sasuke is thinking about while Naruto just glares at Sasuke as he has an inking on who he is talking about and he did not like it one bit. "my dislikes…." Sasuke glares at Sakura as he thinks of burning the rest of his fan girls except Loren, her sister and her two friends. "My dream to kill a certain man… and restore my clan." Sasuke finishes as he glares at nothing in front of him which earns a squeal of joy from Sakura. Which in turn makes the three males in the group flinch and Naruto roll his eyes as he gave a stare at Kakashi saying we have to put up with those two.

"Ah… that is interesting Sasuke now your next brat."

"Oh ha-ha very funny Sensei. Now let's see… well to start off my name is Naruto Yagari. My likes my Mom, and my friends" Naruto said as he smiled." My dislikes well…" Naruto looked thoughtful. "fan girls, people who judge others because they don't understand, and Hiei right now. My dream…" Naruto got a wishful look in his eyes. " to marry my child hood crush to have a family to keep my mother safe, and maybe if I'm lucky even if I hate the people of this village to become Hokage so I can't prove them wrong. Though, I have my doubts that I'll end up with my crush." Naruto said sighing a bit.

"Alright then! Since we are done let me explain what we are going to do now…." Kakashi said as the three genins listen intently.

Mean while Josue, Melina, Loren, Gaby, Sharon, and Sai got their game plan down as Josue ordered Loren and Sai to summon some birds and for Loren to kept Gamin out for a bit. Gaby and Sharon where to protect Melina as she was to send her ghosts to attack their attacker as he pulled out two swords of bone as he motioned his sister to let the sand down as Gamin let the wall of sand down as he stood protectively in front of Sai and his mistress. Once the sand was down they were bombarded by shibon, shurikin, and kunai as Gamin, Sharon, Gaby, and Josue deflected the weapons as Birds flew around them searching for their attacker as Melina's eyes where glazed over as she let the ghosts in her backpack out as she told them to find their attacker but retrain him or her and not to kill them. They all waited silently as the forest grew silent as they heard a thump and a bit of a startled squeak coming from a tree in front of them as Hammer and the Juggernaut held onto a woman in a fishnet body suit with only a kaki cloak and a shirt that covered her bottom which Josue could tell their sensei wore no underwear or bra under her fishnet suit making him blush a bit. The birds that Loren and Sai let out melted into ink as they became chains as they bound their attacker as she just now smiled at them.

"Good work brats seems I don't think I'll make you take the stupid test tomorrow. The Name is Anko so mind letting me go?" Anko said smiling at the five teenagers and one pre teen.

**END**

**To be continued Chapter Two- The Worthless Bell Test (First C-Rank mission gone A-Rank)**

_ To say that Naruto was not happy was an understatement was saying like when Keiko found out that Yusuke would not tell her about the stupid Dark Tournament and him being a Spirit Detective and Yusuke got bitched slap by Keiko after the fist mach was saying something._

_ 'This is fucking stupid! This is the twentieth time we had to capture the stupid cat! It's been a fucking two months too! When the heck are we getting a c-rank mission!' Naruto fumed as he growled at the cat that was in his arms away from Sasuke or Sakura who held both her hands to her chest as the cat apparently had clawed her hands making her bleed. Apparently the cat had taken a liking to him as it rubbed his head on his chest purring as Naruto growled trying to scare the cat but to no avail. 'I hate you' he thought to the cat which continued to purr. They finally reached the Hokage's office as Naruto tried to give the cat to his owner which was the Daimyo's wife. 'got off you stupid cat!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he tried to get the cat off him as finally the Daimyo's wife snatched her cat which earned a sigh of relief from Naruto as the Daimyo's wife thanked him and when to pay for the mission._

_ "Alright team Seven you have completed the requirements for a c-rank." The Hokage said as the Genin in front of him stared at him with wide and excited eyes which the Hokage chuckled at._

_ "Alright then… Ah here it is an escort mission. Please bring in the client Iruka. Also with the client your team Kakashi will be accompanied by another shinobi."The Hokage said as a shinobi behind the Hokage appeared wearing a wolf mask as she began to take it off earning a startling gasp form Naruto._

_ "MOM?"_

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- I hope you all like the chapter and review on what you think needs work or if need to tweak something. So until next time!**


	3. Chapter Two The Worthless Bell Test Fi

**AlbanNeji- Sorry for the long wait but here is the starting of the wave saga and the bell test for the beginning of team 7so please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho as they are mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter Two- The Worthless Bell Test (First C-Rank mission gone A-Rank)**

Three teens could be seen waiting for someone more like their Sensei in the middle of a training ground. Naruto would be seen meditating as his eye twitched as he heard the sound of his team mate Sakura squealing as she tried to glomp Sasuke for the fifth time as Sasuke glared at her for the fifth time. He was at the end of his rope as his eye continued to twitch as his hands started to clench as he just wanted strangle the pink haired girl.

"Hello my cute little students!" Naruto opened his eyes as he stared at Kakashi with loathing as he winced as Sakura screamed at Kakashi that he was late.

"Your late sensei!" Sakura screeched as she pointed at Kakashi who just waved at them ignoring the glares coming from the rest of his remaining team.

"Now now I just got lost in the road of life." Kakashi replied as Naruto snorted at his sensei's pathetic excuse. "But now that I'm here I think it is time to start our little test! I hope you all had a wonderful breakfast." Kakashi said as he heard the distinct growls of Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs as Naruto just smirked at his sensei. 'How stupid are they he did just suggest to not eat.' Naruto thought as he snorted again.

"Now my students the test is simple you are to try and get these two bells from me with the intent to kill me."

"But Sensei there are only two bells and I don't think we can kill you!" Sakura said as she looked a bit pale at the thought of killing someone.

Kakashi ignored Sakura as he continued to explain the test and that they had till the clock rang out to get the bells he had in his position.

"Begin!" he yelled out as his three students spread out and hid themselves with in the training grounds. 'Let's hope they figure out the point of the test.' Kakashi thought to himself as he pulled out his book to read as he waited for one of his students to charge at him.

Elsewhere Yagari Botan stood before the Hokage and his two advisers, she knew why she was here and she did not like it one bit as one of the Hokage's advisers started to speak.

"Yagari Botan it has come to our attention that since you are the last of your clan and there for that it would be unjust for your clan to die with you as being the last it has come to our agreement that you are to be the first of our clan restoration act. There for you are to produce an heir within the time frame of one year for that to happen you are to be wed." one of the advisers stated as Botan glared at them.

"No I will not wed by your choice or that stupid law!"

"Girl you better-"

"No I will not besides on a technicality I am married in a way!" Botan glared at both of Sarutobi's team mates and Danzo as she stood up and began to walk toward the door.

"Good day to you three and Hokage-sama I will be taking off for my mission."

"Have a nice trip Botan." The Hokage replied as he smirked at his to speechless teammates but frowned at Danzo who seemed to be thinking about something as he stared at Botan's retreating form.

Botan sighed as she walked down the streets of Konoha, her eyes looked sad as she realized that she had just lied that she was already married. She thought of Hiei as she bit her lip as she held in her tears as she made herself to stop thinking of him as she headed home to prepare Naruto's and his team's victory passing on Kakashi's teast.

Naruto crouched on a nearby tree branch as he watched as Sasuke charged at Kakashi throwing punches kicks and a gigantic fire ball Jutsu that he noticed that took a lot of Chakra from the Uchiha. He tensed as he vanished from his branch as he hid in a nearby bunch as he stared that the Uchiha was pulled into the ground by Sensei so only his head stood out.

His eyes followed Sensei as he vanished to where he knew Sakura was hiding at as she made a lot of noise as she tried to find her beloved Sasuke.

He sighed as he started to think on what Kakashi wanted them to believe on what the point of the test was… he held two bells and he said attack to kill him but at his current level he wouldn't be able to even match his sensei in battle. He jumped a bit as he heard a scream as he looked toward the direction that it came from and ran toward it as he noticed it was Sakura who had fainted from a genjutsu it seemed.

He grunted in annoyance as he picked her up as he headed toward where Sasuke was at who was glaring at the dirt around him as he looked to be struggling to get out of his prison.

"Hey teme." Naruto greeted Sasuke who now glared at him as he noticed Sakura in his arms.

"Dobe get me out of here!" Sasuke yelled as he glared at the blond in front of him who laid Sakura on the ground.

"Hmm maybe."

"Maybe!"

"Yes maybe unless you work with me and make your fan girl work with us on trying to get the bells I have a hunch on what this whole test is if I'm wrong then… I guess you can decide on what to do after the test ends, deal?" Naruto explained to Sasuke who stared at Naruto's goggled covered eyes as he sighed and grunted in agreement as Naruto started to dig out Sasuke as they began to plan on what to do but first to wake up Sakura which both boys were reluctant to wake her up.

Kakashi was reading his book but he seemed very suspicious as Naruto had not even attacked him at all. But Sasuke did and failed miserably while Sakura who he was told had an affinity to notice genjutsu failed extremely worser than Sasuke for not noticing the academy genjutsu she was in. 'hmm maybe he did figured it out after all he did participate in the dark tournament.' Kakashi thought as he tensed as he quickly put away his book as he pulled out a kunai as he deflected some shurikin that were thrown at him from various angles from the tops of the trees. He dodged an attack from behind him as he noticed it was Naruto who tried to grab him as he was about to punch Naruto, Naruto smirked as he popped into smoke as his eyes widened as he realized it was a clone as he was about to jump from the clearing as he noticed he was literally stuck to the ground as he was held by a tree. He struggled a bit as he noticed that his pink haired student was holding a kunai in her hand as she emerged from the trunk of the tree that held him. 'Genjutsu' he thought as he sent a blast of chakra around him disturbing the genjutsu as the tree that his student held him in disappeared and that his pink haired student actually stood a few feet in front of him panting it seemed from exhaustion.

He ran toward his pink haired student to knock her out but was stopped by Naruto and Sasuke who stood next to each other and began to attack him punching left and right adding a few kicks into their joint fighting this sent Kakashi back a bit as he struggled a bit on keeping his students from attacking him while he was busy trying to stop the on slot of kicks and punches from reaching his body he did not notice that Naruto and Sasuke with each punch managed to grab a bell at the same time as they both reached for a bell the alarm to their test rang trough out the clearing as it signaled the end of the test.

Naruto and Sasuke panted from exhaustion as they clutched the bells they held in their clenched fists. Kakashi narrowed his lone eye at the group of 12 and 13 year olds as he looked to see behind them that Sakura ready to fall asleep from exhaustion but tried to stay awake till the danger they were in was over. It seemed that she trusted her team mates to some extend if she looked ready to fall asleep.

"Hmm it seems you three passed congratulations on becoming Genin of Konoha." Kakashi said happily as he gave his team the thumbs up.

"EH?/ I Knew it!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura yelled as all three finally succumbed to exhaustion as they fell to the ground all three with their eyes drooping from fatigue as they fell asleep.

'Maybe this team won't be too bad.' Kakashi thought to himself as he began to carry his genin team toward the Yagari compound.

As he reached the compound he noticed the smell of food coming from the compound as his stomach grumbled in hunger as he smiled under his mask as he speed up his pace. As he reached the main house he quickly deposited Naruto on the couch while he left Sasuke in the one person couch and left Sakura on the floor since it seemed that there was no other place to set down his pink haired student as he headed straight toward where Botan was cooking as he heard the humming and sizzling of meat hitting a very hot pan.

"Botan!" Kakashi called out as this made Botan jump a bit as she turned to meet up with Kakashi who waved at her from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey Kakashi I'm guessing from the happy expression that all three passed."

"Yah I have them in the living room."

"Ah that's good sit down I'll give you your meal while we wait for the three to wake up." Botan replied as she set a plate in front of Kakashi as he began to eat.

Naruto felt heavy and tired as his stomach growled in hunger as his nose twitched from the smell of food as he opened his eyes and noticed that he was staring up at the ceiling of his mother's compound. He sat up and looked around to see that his two team mates where in his home sleeping from exhaustion he got off the couch as he followed his nose to the kitchen where he found his mother talking to Kakashi in hushed tones as they stopped when they noticed him by the entrance.

"Mum I'm hungry." Naruto whimpered out as his mother smiled as she motioned for him to sit down as she filled a plate with food as he began to devour it while ignoring the conversation his mother was having with Kakashi.

"Well I think I should warn Sakura's parents that she will be staying at your home Botan-chan after all it seems they won't wake up till tomorrow." Kakashi said as Botan nodded as Naruto grunted as he looked to see Kakashi leave their home.

"Come on Naruto help me with your team mates alright."

"Fine mom." Naruto replied as he began to help his mother with putting Sakura on the couch he was on and Botan covering them both in blankets as they both headed to bed.

"Night Naruto"

"Night mum."

To say that Naruto was not happy was an understatement was saying like when Keiko found out that Yusuke would not tell her about the stupid Dark Tournament and he being a Spirit Detective and Yusuke got bitched slap by Keiko after the first match was saying something.

'This is fucking stupid! This is the twentieth time we had to capture the stupid cat! It's been a fucking two months too! When the heck are we getting a c-rank mission!' Naruto fumed as he growled at the cat that was in his arms away from Sasuke or Sakura who held both her hands to her chest as the cat apparently had clawed her hands making her bleed. Apparently the cat had taken a liking to him as it rubbed his head on his chest purring as Naruto growled trying to scare the cat but to no avail. 'I hate you' he thought to the cat which continued to purr. They finally reached the Hokage's office as Naruto tried to give the cat to his owner which was the Daimyo's wife. 'Get off you stupid cat!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he tried to get the cat off him as finally the Daimyo's wife snatched her cat which earned a sigh of relief from Naruto as the Daimyo's wife thanked him and when to pay for the mission.

"Alright team seven you have completed the requirements for a c-rank." The Hokage said as the Genin in front of him stared at him with wide and excited eyes which the Hokage chuckled at.

"Alright then… Ah here it is an escort mission. Please bring in the client Iruka. Also with the client your team Kakashi will be accompanied by another shinobi."The Hokage said as a shinobi behind the Hokage appeared wearing a wolf mask as she began to take it off earning a startling gasp form Naruto.

"MOM?"

"Hey Naruto." Botan smiled as her son walked up to her and hugged her as Naruto snuggled into his mother's warmth just as their client walked in the mission office. A bottle of sake in his hand as his eyes looked at the team he was going to get for his escort to going back home.

"Hmp. So this is the team I get for my request." The man muttered to himself as he then noticed Botan and Naruto stopped hugging each other as Botan walked up to Iruka as Iruka handed her a scroll.

"Team seven meet your client Tazuna you'll be escorting him to the land of wave and guarding him till he reaches his destination. As for why Botan here is going with you to help out and also for her own mission to complete upon your team's return." The Hokage explained. "You are dismissed." The Hokage said as Kakashi ordered his team to prepare and to meet at the village entrance in twenty minutes.

"Mum why exactly are you coming with us what is your mission?" Naruto asked Botan as they headed toward their home to pack.

"I have to meet up with the Niwa clan since we already met with the Hikari or what's left of them."

"Oh! Does that mean that Gaara and his siblings are going to come here?"

"Yes in a few months I need for Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari to come here and for Bankotsu and Alice to come to discuss on what we have to do about our clan I'm the only heir and I am to choose someone with Yagari blood in them to continue the clan." Botan replied as they reached their home and headed toward their own rooms to pack as Naruto thought on what his mother said he knew he couldn't be the heir since he was adopted so if Gaara, Kankuro, or Bankotsu where to be chosen to be the heir of the Yagari clan was his mother or himself going to move or where they going to come and move here.

"Naruto are you ready?"

"Yes mother!" Naruto yelled as he followed his mother as they headed toward the village entrance. As they walked towards it they meet up with Sasuke who grunted in greeting as he followed the Yagari pair as he stared curiously at Botan and his team mate a bit as he still didn't know a thing about them. As they reached the gate to see their client waiting for them but it seemed that Sakura and Kakashi where nowhere to be seen; Botan let out a sigh as she greeted the client as they began to wait to their two stragglers.

"So Tazuna are there ninjas in the land of Waves?" Naruto asked curiously at Tazuna who stared at the blond boy.

"No we don't have ninja the reason is because the land of waves is surrounded by water so we don't have to compete with the other nations for power or land. That is another reason I'm building the bridge so our nation is more connected for us to have better trade with the other nations." Tazuna explained as he did not notice that Botan narrowed her eyes at the man as he explained the reason to her son.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said as he walked toward his team as Kakashi noticed Sakura was no where to be seen.

"Ano where is Saskura?" Kakashi asked.

"Kashi-kun she is running late apparently." Botan replied as she heard Kakashi sigh. They waited a few more minutes till Saskura appreared running towards them a backpack on her back as she panted as she reached her team.

"Sorry for being late Sensei." Saskura replied looking apologetic as she tried to desperately brush her pink glossy locks with her fingers.

"Saskura you are to be always on time for any mission you know that." Kakashi told his student who nodded meekly as she followed Kakashi toward where he started to explain the mission details to the three genins as Botan stared bordly toward the outside of the gates while Tazuna put his bottle of boze out of the way.

"Alright team we are to head out now stay in formation alright." Kakashi said as they began to walk toward the land of Waves. Naruto walking close to his mother glaring at the air infront of him as Sakura stared love struck at Sasuke who bordly walked on the left side of Tazuna as far way from Saskura.

As they got half way to where they would reach the river Botan and Naruto noticed a puddle.

'What the fuck why is there a puddle in the middle of the rode there hasn't rained in days!' Naruto yelled in his mind as he tensed as he looked toward his mother ans Sensei to see if they saw what he saw apparently his mother had walked next to Kakashi as they spoke to each other in hushed tones as suddenly he felt the sick feeling of killer intent. His eyes widened as the puddle they passed had two people coming out of the water claw gantlet like gloves on her hands held together by chains that were now wrapped around the bodies of his mother and Sensei.

"Mom/Seinsei!" The three students yelled as they quickly surrounded their client as before their eyes both Botan and Kakashi where ripped in half in front of them as they saw blood guts and several intestines. Saskura let out a whimper as she held her kunai infront of her as she whatched frozen as the two ninjas headed toward her.

Sasukre trew a shurikin at the chain imbedding it on a tree trunk as both ninjas struggled to get their chain unhooked. They grunted in displeasure as they noticed Sasuke kunai in hand ready to slash him but at the last minute missed as the two ninjas unhooked their chain from thei gloves as both headed toward Sasuke one from behind the other infront. That is when Naruto jumped into action as he threw a few kunai at the one behind Sasuke as Sasuke dodged the ninja infront of him. The one behind Sasuke growled in displeasure as he ran toward Naruto who glared kunai in hand as he stood protectively in front a shivering Sakura and Tazuna as the ninja was about to get him he heard a whizzing sound as shibon penetrated the ninja that headed toward Natuto as Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed that his mother stood infrotn of him protectively as he turned to look to see Sasuke staring at Kakashi who had knocked out the ninja that was about to kill Sasuke.

"Good work team you stayed true to your mission and protected the main objective." Kakashi said as he motioned to Botan to pick up the bleeding mist ninja as they headed a bit fare aways formt he team.

"Now sty here we will be back in a few we will be just over those tress alright." Botan said as the three kids nodded as Tazuna looked ready to faint.

"Tazuna-san I think its best you sat down. Drinking and getting this much excitement may not be good for your health." Naruto said as he motioned Tazuna to sit down under the shade of a tree.

"Yah I think that would be the best kid; too much excitement for my old heart." Tazuna explained as he sat under the tree. Naruto kept an eye on their client as Sasuke began to collect his missing kunai as Sakura tried to control her beating heart and tried to fix her hair. She looked to see that Sasuke also took Naruto's possision on his left as he protected their client as Nauto was in the middle of the front of the formation as the client as behind Naruto. She walked toward them as she bit her lip and decided she wanted to be near Sasuke-kun so he would have to move Naruto from the front position.

"Natuto move! I want to be near Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked as she got a cold glare form Naruto.

"No get in your position on the right. Besides we are on a mission your personal feelings are not to get involved." Naruto replied as Sakura glared at Naruto getting ready to hit him from keeping her away from her beloved when Botan and Kakashi came into view.

"Sakura why aren't you in your position?" Kakashi asked his pink haired student who looked ready to hit Naruto who glared at the pink haired monstrosity as Sasuke looked really happy to be as far away from his fangirl.

"Ah sorry Sensei." Sakura replied as she huffed and glared at Naruto as she took her position on the right side of Naruto.

"Alright team it seems we have been tricked Tazuna-san do you have something to say?"Kakashi asked as the whole team looked toward the startled and nervous Bridge builder.

Elsewhere a man with spiky black hair half of his face covered in bandages stared at the bright blue sky. He tapped his long broad sword on the tree branch as he waited for his companion to appeared in front of him with news of the demon brothers.

"Zabuza-sama the demon brothers have fallen." A soft feminine like voice spoke behind a mask at the man in front of him.

"Ah so it seemed they failed hmp did you catch who defeated them Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"Ah no Zabuza-sama they seemed to be to alert for me to see they were forgive me."

"Its is fine lets go we have a bridge builder to kill."

"Hai."

"Of course we should continue!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi.

"Naruto."

"No mom we should continue it's what Yusuke would do! It's what the rest of team Urameshi even that dame no good Hiei he would do it!" Naruto argued as he stared at his mother who sighed but agreed with Naruto.

"What of the rest of you then?" Kakashi asked the rest of his team.

"I'll do it if the dope is going so I'm I." Sasuke replied determined as of now Kakashi stared at Sakura who was biting her lip.

'I don't wanna go farther than this it's too much! But… but Sasuke-kun is going… I'm sure he will protect me!'

**'Cha! Love will prevail!'**

"I'll do it we are a team!" Sakura replied **'hah more time with Sasuke-kun!'**

"Alright you got lucky Tazuna–san we will continue the mission but we will need to contact the Hokage to send one more team to help us we are dealing with a c-rank mission going b-rank maybe bordering A-rank from what you are describing Gato will hire missing ninja to do his dirty work so we will continue to your home and wait for a message." Kakashi explained as Botan already summoned one of her messenger wolfs as it ran back to the village for more help.

"Now let us hope to not get involved with any more ninja." Kakashi sighed as he knew it was highly unlikely that they would not meet a hire ranking missing ninja.

**END**

**To be continued Chapter Three- The Demon of the Mist (Enter INO-SHIKA-CHO TEAM)**

_Ino Yakamata sighed as she stared from Naruto to Sasuke both glaring at one another as they Sasuke glared in jealousy at Naruto for already knowing the tree walking exercise as Naruto practiced water walking on a fast moving river. She heard Shikamaru behind her yawn as he and Choji looked at their team mates delema._

_ "Who do you think she'll choose Shika? Naruto or Sasuke."_

"_They both seem troublesome but given the choice I would pick the Naruto at least he won't' ignore her."_

_ "You think?" Choji asked again as his best friend sighed._

'_What to do! I still have to apologies to Naruto for my comment at the academy but don't I love Sasuke-kun! I can't even talk to forehead since she'll' take it as a challenge to take Sasuke-kun and she'll think Naruto is the ugliest person on earth' she sighed 'what to do!'_

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- dun dun don… what is going to happen on the next chapter ooo the Ino-Shika-Cho is what my reason for picking the team shall be tried to explained on the next chapter k. So review and I'll try to post the next one before or after x-mas patient. **


	4. Chapter Three The Demon of the Mist En

**AlbanNeji- Hello people here is the long awaited chapter three team 7 vs. Zabuza! FIGHT!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or YuYu Hakusho they belong to their respectable owners.**

**Chapter Three- The Demon of the Mist (Enter INO-SHIKA-CHO TEAM)**

The team continued walking on the dirt road as they reached the end of the road as they only saw a lake of water covering their path.

"Tazuna-san how are we to cross the lake?" Kakashi asked their client as the client motioned his guards to follow him toward a small dock where a man seemed to be waiting for Tazuna.

"We will go by boat so just keep quiet till we cross we don't want to alert any more trouble." Tazuna replied as he motioned the boat man that they were ready to go as they all got in as the man began to steer them toward the island. As the boat moved and got closer to the island Team & noticed the bridge that was incomplete.

'Wow so this is what is bring hope to the people of wave.' Naruto thought in wonder as he stared at the bridge.

"This is how far I can get you to Tazuna." The boat man said as he startled Naruto out of his wondrous gaze as he followed his team on the dirt road again as he stared back at the bridge.

"Naru-kun hurry up." Botan said to her son who ran up toward the retreading backs of his team and their client.

"Coming mum." Naruto replied as he now stood near his mother as they walked in the dirt road just as they reached their destination Naruto felt someone's untapped spirit energy it felt cold like that of how Yukina felt when she was remembering her capture of Tarukane. Naruto quickly pulled out a hidden kunai he had in his sleeve as he quickly threw it in the bush he felt the cold spirit energy his team tensed as Kakashi and Botan had their eyes narrowed on the bush as their eyes tried to locate were the spy moved to as Naruto crept toward the bush parting it as Naruto found a white rabbit scared out of its wits as it looked in shock Naruto picked up the rabbit as he tried to consult.

"Naruto You idiot!" Sakura yelled as she got ready to hit Naruto on the back of the head when she was pushed to the dirt ground by Botan as Sasuke pushed Tazuna to the ground as Naruto held the rabbit protectively in his arms as Kakashi followed everyone to the ground as a giant cleaver sword passed over their heads as it struck a tree in their vicinity. As a shadow loomed over them as the team looked to see a man standing on the sword black spiky hair half of his face cover in bandages as only his eyes could be seen as he seemed quite comfortable without a shirt as his chest showed the many scars he had received in his life time as mist head band with a line threw it made the team realize that they were dealing with a missing ninja from the mist.

'Ahh my hair!**' 'Why did she have to do that!'** Sakura thought as she glared at Botan who was glaring at the opposing ninja in front of them.

"Team 7 get into formation now! Protect the client!" Botan ordered as she stood in front of them as Kakashi steeped up to face the ninja.

"Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan no wonder the idiots failed." The man looked toward where he saw the client and notice the other older ninja a woman with blue hair and pink eyes his eyes looked at her in glee. "Botan Yagari of the wolf clan it sure is my lucky day and you Yagari it looks like you haven aged a bit since the last time I saw you." The man said as Botan looked at the man curiously as her eyes widened in recognize ion.

"Momochi Zabuza!" Botan said as she heard Zabuza laugh.

"So who will fight me first Kakashi of the Sharingan or Botan of the Wolf Clan." Zabuza said as this was going on Sasuke got a shocked look at his face as he was looking at Kakashi a bit in anger but curiosity as well.

"Sharingan? What is that?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked lovingly at Sasuke waiting for an explanation but to her anger and surprise it was Naruto who answered her question as he had calmed down the rabbit in his arms.

"I don't ask you idiot!" she yelled as Naruto glared at her.

"You asked stupid I just replied you didn't specify on whom you wanted your answer from." Naruto replied as he growled at Sakura who looked a bit scared for a bit as the team noticed Kakashi had already pulled up his forehead protector as he revealed his Sharingan as his other eye was closed as they heard Zabuza laugh as he disappeared and stood on the water's surface of the small lake they were near as his chakra fluctuated as he seemed to have created a mist as it surrounded the whole team as the rabbit in Naruto's arms seemed to be panicking a bit Naruto bit his lip as he quickly opened his jacket a bit as he put the shivering rabbit inside his jacket as he zippered it up as the rabbits ears where the only thing seen coming from Naruto's jacket as they barely touched his chin. The Rabbit seemed to calm down as it seemed to snuggle into Naruto's chest as Zabuza released some killer intent scaring the crap out of Sasuke who decided to take the lead as Sakura shivered as she made herself not try to grab Sasuke in fear. Naruto kept sending pulses of his spirit energy as he calmly released himself from the killer intent in that process he also canceled the killer intent on reaching their client who shivered a bit as he felt energy wash over him.

"Sasuke Sakura clam down!" Botan ordered team 7 to calm down as she didn't mention Naruto as she know they both have faced worse in the dark tournament. "Kakashi and I won't let anything happen to you two I know Naruto won't let you two die either." She said as the two genins blushed a bit as they tried to calm down their beating hearts.

"I shouldn't count on that!" Zabuza said as he appeared between team 7 and their client "Game Over!" Zabuza said smugly as he was about to kill of the Tazuna as Naruto pushed himself and the bridge builder away as Botan sprang into action as she grabbed Sasuke and Sakura out of the way just as Kakashi stabbed Zabuza who he noticed was a water bushin as he was slashed in half as he too disbursed into water as the real Zabuza stared in horror as he had been tricked as a kunai was being held to his neck as the real Kakashi was behind him.

"No! Game over for you." Kakashi said as he then tensed as Zabuza started to laugh as his eye widened as he realized he had been tricked as Zabuza swung his sword missing Kakashi as he kicked Kakashi sending him to the lake.

"Fool **water prison**." Zabuza said as the water surrounding Kakashi swirled around him as it became a sphere that created Kakashi's prison. "There is no way out Kakashi heh to bad now I have to deal with the Yagari and the brats should be easy pickings." Zabuza said as he had a his hand with in the sphere as he began to create water bushins to take down Botan who ordered team 7 to protect Tazuna and if worse came to worse to get away which got an angry reply from Naruto.

"You better follow my orders Naruto do not question it!" Botan yelled at her son who stayed quiet but angry glared at his mother as he knew he would never abounded her even if she ordered it.

Botan steeped up as she came up to where Zabuza created his water bushin as they began to charge at her trying to get passed her to the client and genin. Botan quickly unsealed a katana instead of her regular long sword as she disappeared from the genin's view as the bushins suddenly disbursed into their natural form of water as Botan reappeared in the middle of their little battle field as she glared at Zabuza.

"Is that all you got you supposed demon of the mist!" Botan yelled as she took a stance as she knew she had riled up Zabuza as he quickly made a bushin to take over Kakashi's prison as the real Zabuza charged at Botan as their swords met they kept slashing and disappearing and reappearing in different places of their little battle field as two of the genins watched in amazement at Botan as Tazuna also too stared in amazement as Naruto looked proud at his mother. Team 7 and the client shivered a bit as they felt the bursts of energy leaking off the two swordsmen as Zabuza had calmed himself enough as he saw an opening in Botan's form as she was thrown toward the lake as she didn't catch herself as she fell into the lake as she noticed she fell into the same trap as Kakashi.

"Team 7 run with the client now the mission is priority!"Botan yelled.

"We will get out of this somehow go now!' Kakashi also yelled as Zabuza laughed as he looked directly to the Genins as Naruto replied "no!" that they will save them as Sakura yelled that what the hell was he thinking.

"Haha kids playing ninja that is what they are." Zabuza laughed as he got a growl from Naruto.

"Shut up bastered we are ninja!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke agreed with the blond completely as Sakura hesently nodded.

"You kids don't get it those head bands don't make you a ninja! You have to have good skills to be considered a ninja in my book to me you are all brats!"

"Shut up! I I'm a ninja!" Naruto growled out as his eyes widened as a Zabuza clone appeared in front of him his intent to kill him as Naruto quickly moved out of the way.

"Naruto you idiot we aren't skilled enough to face him!" Sakura yelled **'He is going to get us killed we should run!**' Sakura thought as she thought of running with Sasuke and leaving the client and the idiot here.

"Hehe you Blondie seem very sure of yourself on being a ninja" Zabuza laughed as it sent shivers down the client and Sakura's spines.

"Naruto what are you doing! As your mother I order you to get away from here with Tazuna!" Botan yelled as glared at her son.

"Oi old man?" Naruto asked Tazuna who sighed as he nodded to the kid as he knew that it was his fault so why not let them fight back.

"Fine kid." Tazuna replied as he was handed a white rabbit that Naruto had in his jacket as he faced Zabuza signaling the team to get ready with his little plan making Sakura to keep Tazuna safe no matter what as Sakura was about to argue she got a glare form Naruto making her shut up.

"Hehe apparently you don't care if you live and get any older."

"What?"

"Playing ninja like it's a game… I however younger than you are now have bloodied my hands with the blood of my enemies!" Zabuza laughed as this scared Sakura as Sasuke repressed a shiver and Naruto shrugged it off as he had seen how real demons worked was quite a bit used to all the bloodshed he did after all read Hiei and Yoko Kurama's records.

"There is a reason why I am named the demon of the mist after all I did kill all of the years graduating class to get this." Zabuza said as he pointed to his head band.

"W-what! That's Barbaric!" Sakura yelled as she never noticed as Sasuke got a haunted look on his face.

"So you are the reason they reformed the graduating exercise you're the kid with no training that killed that graduating class!" Botan yelled. This got startled looks from team 7.

"heh good times! Those were very good times!" Zabuza laughed as he charged at Sasuke as Naruto pushed him out of the way as Zabuza hit air.

"Stay alert!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as Naruto made his own clones as the team noticed they weren't just any regular clones but solid clones.

"hmm bushins… and a lot of them coming from the brat..?" Zabuza muttered as he noticed they were solid.

"Go! **Formation ark angel** Go!" Naruto yelled as the clones charged at Zabuza as they charged with kunai from different angles as they knew it was like fighting Botan with her long sword. But apparently Naruto didn't count on the width of the sword Zabuza carried as his clones were sent flying as they disbursed as Naruto pulled out something form his bag as he threw it to Sasuke who caught it and noticed what Naruto's plan was.

"Hah I know what he wants now. Take this Demon Wind Shuriken windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the gigantic shuriken at the real Zabuza holding Botan.

"Hah armature!" Zabuza yelled as his eyes widened as he noticed another shuriken hiding under the shadow of the real one. "Good but not good enough" As he dodged the second one as he looked smugly at Sasuke as he didn't noticed that the shuriken disbursed and turned into the real Naruto as it threw a kunai at the bushin holding Kakashi and another to free his mother. He landed on top of the water for a bit as he didn't have enough Chakra on his feet that he felt himself sinking into the water. He would have fallen in the lake if not for his mother who grabbed him as she dashed to where Sasuke and Sakura where with the client as Kakashi charged at Zabuza as they began to fight again as Kakashi got the upper hand as he had Zabuza backed up to a tree.

"Your future is death Zabuza!" Kakashi said as he was about to kill Zabuza but stopped as Zabuza fell dead to the ground as another ninja appeared in front of Kakashi. The ninja wore the typical hidden mist hunter ninja standard uniform as his face was covered by a mask as he bowed to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I wanted the satisfaction of finishing Zabuza for myself. But I thank you for distracting him." The ninja bowed as he walked up to the body and began to pick him up.

"Hey what up!" Sakura yelled as she got bonked on the head by Botan as Sakura glared at Botan as Botan glared at Sakura to keep silent.

"The battle is over now and the remains must be disposed of lest they give up secrets to our foes… well then I must be off!" The boy replied as he disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

"He is gone!" Sasuke muttered as Botan and Kakashi sighed in relief as suddenly Kakashi froze and fell to the ground.

"AHH SENSEI!" all three genins yelled as Tazuna looked a bit worried for the Jonin as Botan checked his pulse.

"He's fine the stupid idiot went to over board and is now suffering from Chakra exhaustion. So I'll carry him, Tazuna I'm sure we won't get attacked on the way toward your home so please lead the way." Botan said as she picked Kakashi as she covered Kakashi's Sharingan with his headband. 'Now the rest of you stay alert till we get to his house!" Botan said as Tazuna nodded at Botan as he handed the white rabbit to Naruto.

As Botan walked along side Naruto she looked at the rabbit curiously.

"So Naruto what are you going to do with the rabbit?"

"I don't know I'm probably going to keep him." Naruto replied as he began to pet the rabbit.

Elsewhere Botan's summon finally reached the Hokage tower as he jumped on the roofs of the village as he startled the Hokage and the Genin team that he was speaking to.

"Sorry for the disruption Hokage-sama but Team 7 and Lady Botan have run into a little problem with the Crank mission they were handed. Apparently the c-rank mission is an estimate of a high rank A-mission." The wolf replied as he waited for the Hokage's response.

"hmm I don't have any available Jonin to help them out Asuma do you think your team is ready for a high rank mission?" The Hokage asked his son who stared at his team.

"Yah I think they are ready for this so what's the mission?" Asuma asked as the wolf began to relay all the information that he knew.

"Your team is to go to the land of waves and help out on Team 7's mission which it turns out is not you regular c rank mission it seems that the mission will be considered an a class mission you will be facing some probable a-class ninja and from what are responses say facing Gato and his underground empire so don't fail this mission Asuma!"

"As you wish Hokage-sama! Now team lets head out!"

"What a drag." Muttered a sleepy teen as he got hit in the head by a blond haired beauty.

"Shikamaru this is a high rank mission and you think it's a drag!"

"I think you should think before you say anything around Ino, Shika"

"It's to troublesome Choiji." Shikamaru replied as he walked out of the Hokage's office as they began to get ready to get on with their mission.

Elsewhere with Team 7 they had finally reached Tazuna's home where they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. She greeted them warmly as she lead Botan to a spare room where she set Kakashi down.

"Do you have any water?" Botan asked Tsunami who nodded and went to fetch a bowl of water for her guests as she did that she told the genins on where they could leave their things. As she walked back to where she had left Botan with the unconscious Kakashi as she entered the room she noticed something strange from Botan. Over all she looked normal as she did noticed that she took off her green coat she wore and the armor patting she had under the coat. All she had was her fishnet shirt which showed Botan's womanly curves and peach skin. Tsunami handed the bowl to Botan as she sat down a bit next to her as she kept staring at her.

"Is there a reason why you keep staring at me?" Botan asked Tsunami as her hands glowed green as she held them over Kakashi looking for any injuries.

"Sorry for staring it's just that for some strange reason you look a bit strange… it's not that I have never seen a ninja it's just that… well you feel strange to me and I have seen ninja you feel like how I've seen some of the women who are pregnant." Tsunami said which made Botan freeze on what she was doing her eyes wide as she stilled and looked at Tsunami.

"P-pregnant!" Botan stuttered out as she quickly stopped at was she was doing and ran a diagnoses on herself as her hands stilled near her stomach her eyes stared at her stomach as she felt the distant energy that was Hiei's and hers together.

"I'm…. he… pregnant!" She said shakily as she hugged her stomach as Tsunami's eyes soften as she knew her little hunch was right when she first saw her. She hugged the woman next to her who began to cry.

"shush it's alright let it all out." Tsunami said as Botan cried.

"He doesn't know he left me and he doesn't know!" Tsunami sighed as she knew what was going on for it had happen to her with her own son's sire.

"It's alright I'm sure your friends will understand." Tsunami said as she felt Botan nod a bit as her crying turned into sniffles as Naruto walked in as he saw his mother in their client's daughter's embrace.

"Mum?"

"Oh, Naruto… do you need something?" Botan asked as she quickly dried her tears.

"Ah well there is a Jonin with a genin team on the front door."

"Ah… yes thank you let's go. Thank you Tsunami for the shoulder."

"No problem. You can talk to me when you're ready." Tsunami said as she walked out of the room as she headed toward the kitchen to get the food ready for her family and guests.

Botan walked toward the front entrance of their clients home as she noticed Sakura glaring at the bleach blond girl across from her as Sasuke looked board by perked up a bit as he noticed Naruto.

"Oh hello Asuma where you sent by Hokage-sama?" Botan asked as she sat across from Asuma and his team Naruto right next to her as he sat next to Sasuke who looked a bit relived that Naruto sat next to him though he still looked a bit ticked off if his twitching eye was any indication of how Sakura was holding onto his arm while she glared at Ino.

"Yah the old man sent me to help Kakashi's team though I did not know you'll be here too."

"Ah yes well Hokage-sama let me on this mission because I needed to meet up with the Niwa clan on the way back from this mission so he said it was like hitting two birds with one stone." Botan said as she laughed. "So Asuma this is your team? Why don't they introduce yourselves?" Botan asked as Asuma chuckled.

"How about I start my name is Asuma Sarutobi and yes my pops is the Hokage. I'm a Jonin and this is my team my likes well that is hard to say though I can tell you my dreams which is to train this team to their fullest." Asuma said as he motioned to Shikamaru to go next as he sighed.

"My Name is Shikamaru Nara my likes are cloud watching my dislikes are to troublesome to list my dream is to be and ordinary shinobi marry and have two kids a boy and a girl." Shikamaru said as he muttered troublesome.

"My name is Choiji Akimachi my likes are trying new foods and cloud watching with my best friend Shika my dislikes are people who call me fat! My dream is to be a great shinobi." Choiji said happily as he munched on his potato chips.

"Oh it's my turn! My name is Ino Yamanaka my likes are working at my families flower shop! My dislikes… I haven't thought of it much my dream though is to marry and have a family and be a great ninja!" Ino said as this shocked Sasuke and Sakura a bit as both knew that she was a bit of and Uchiha fan girl.

"Great! Let me introduce myself then my name is Yagari Botan and this is my son Yagari Naruto!" Botan explained as she pointed to Naruto who waved uncaringly at the team across from them as though this caught Ino's attention as she stared at the blond across from her the same blond that sat next to her on their last day of the academy she stared at the blond for a long time that she did not notice that team 7 already introduced themselves as Botan began to tell he team about their current mission. And that is how Kakashi found them both teams sitting at the client's table as his daughter served them dinner.

"He is not dead." Kakashi said to both teams as the client shivered.

"What do you mean not dead you told us he was." Tazuna said as this got a worried look from his daughter. As Kakashi explained his hunch a little boy walked into the house as he greeted Tsunami and hugged Tazuna.

"Grandpa your home." The boy said as he hugged his grandfather and glared at the shinobi present.

"Hello Inari!"

"Inari would you like some dinner." Tsunami asked her son who nodded and sat down as his mother served him his dinner.

"I think we should rest a bit then think of a plan." Botan said breaking the discussion on what they were going to do. "Naruto come on let us go to sleep." Botan said as Naruto nodded as he carried the white rabbit in his arms which the rest of the people noticed as they disappeared into one of the many rooms within Tazuna's home.

"Mum?"

"Naruto there is something I must tell you… and it's not easy to say but don't get angry alright I just found today and I was so stupid to not check." Botan said as this worried Naruto a bit as he grabbed his mother's hand as the rabbit in his arms burrowed himself into Naruto's jacket sensing the tension in the air.

"Naruto I'm pregnant… and yes its Hiei's child." Botan said as tears spilled from her eyes as Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at his mother then at her stomach which was flat but could see it was starting to get a bit round. Without thinking he put his hand on her stomach and felt it there! The aura of both his mother and Hiei's his…he gulped little brother!

"Mum I'm not mad at you… I know I should be mad wanting to kill Hiei for what he did to you but somehow I accepted the fact that one day you and him will be together I was angry when he left to Makai but you and the new life growing in you is more important than killing or beating up Hiei." Naruto muttered as he smiled at his mother who smiled happily as they headed ready to go to bed.

The next day both teams woke up a bit early, as their Senseis lead them toward the forest near Tazuna's home as they stopped in front of some large trees and a nearby lake.

"Alright students today you will be learning how to climb a tree. Ah yes Naruto." Kakashi asked his blond student.

"I already know how Sensei mum taught it to me during the tournament." Naruto replied getting strange looks form the teenagers.

"Ah yes I'm sure your still practicing how to water walk." Naruto nodded which earned confused eyes on their conversation form the Genins.

**A few hours later…**

Ino Yakamata sighed as she stared from Naruto to Sasuke both glaring at one another as they Sasuke glared in jealousy at Naruto for already knowing the tree walking exercise as Naruto practiced water walking on a fast moving river. She heard Shikamaru behind her yawn as he and Choiji looked at their team mate's dilemma.

"Who do you think she'll choose Shika? Naruto or Sasuke."

"They both seem troublesome but given the choice I would pick the Naruto at least he won't' ignore her."

"You think?" Choiji asked again as his best friend sighed.

'What to do! I still have to apologies to Naruto for my comment at the academy but don't I love Sasuke-kun! I can't even talk to forehead since she'll' take it as a challenge to take Sasuke-kun and she'll think Naruto is the ugliest person on earth' she sighed 'what to do!'

She wailed as she didn't notice as she stood next to the lake that Naruto was trying his hardest to learn to water walk as she jumped a bit as she heard a splash as her eyes looked to see Naruto his uniform wet from falling in the water he walked out of the water shaking his head to get rid of the water in his hair. Ino blushed as bit as Naruto started to take off his shirt and jacket.

"Oh you're here is there something you need?" Naruto asked the girl who stood in front of him.

"W-well um… well what I wanted to say is I'm sorry for what I meant in the academy." Ino blurted out as she stared at the ground.

"Ah that! Its fine you were a child back then to remember me and notice that I was Uzumaki Naruto would have been a miracle. It's fine though apology accepted." Naruto said as he continued to train to water walk as he didn't notice Ino's blush get darker.

A few hours later both teams could be seen eating in Tazuna's home as they compared on how their training was going that is till Inari yelled at them.

"Why do you try so hard you're never going to win against him. This… what your doing is pointless your all just going to end up dead!" Inari yelled as the boy was startled as Naruto slammed his eating utensils on the table.

"Shut up! You don't know a thing kid! We are doing something we are going to win we aren't going to die so shut up and suck up your pity fest! Mother, Tsunami-san may I be excused?" both women nodded as Naruto thanked them as he left the room the teens stared in confusion at Naruto's retreating form as Botan sighed and Kakashi patted her on the back. Asuma pulled out a cigarette ready to smoke his stress when Botan's hand reached up and took it away from him.

"Don't smoke in the house." Botan said as she got up and went to follow her son as Inari was ready to cry as he too left the room as Kakashi followed the boy leaving the curious gazes to look up at Asuma to explain. 'great they better thank me later.' He thought.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum. I'm going into the forest don't wait for me." Naruto said as he left his mother sighing as she watched his retreating form.

**END**

**To be Continued Chapter Four- Battle at The Bridge (Meet the Niwa Clan)**

_"Mom why do we have to go?" Naruto asked his mother as he followed her toward a beaten path as both Team 7 and Team 10 followed behind the mother and son duo._

_ "Naruto…"_

"_Fine.." Naruto muttered as they finally reached their destination as they were greeted by a man with long black hair held in a braid as he seemed to be trying to desperately trying to quiet down the wails of two children._

_ "Hikaru, Kouru!" The man yelled in desperation as he tried to desperately held out toys to the one year old toddlers._

_ "Bankotsu!" Botan yelled as the man looked up and the two one year old kids stopped crying as they looked to see some strange people heading toward their home they quickly hid behind their uncle as they peaked at the strangers._

_ "Huh? Botan? Wow its really you!"The man yelled out happily_

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- I hope you enjoyed the chapter and a happy new year to everyone and I will get the other chapter up soon so you all be patient. Yah!**


	5. Chapter Four Battle at The Bridge Meet

**AlbanNeji- Hello every one sorry for the long wait of… about six moths yickes that is a long time! I terribly apologies it's just I got a bit of a writer block on this chapter and had to re work the entire story so it won't follow Naruto to the exact detail since I wan to add something new and different than that of the anime and manga so please enjoy. Also I have reposted some of the chapters since I needed to fix some spelling errors and change some characters.**

**Chapter Four- Battle at The Bridge (Meet the Niwa Clan)**

A young teenager could be seen walking thru out the old but very endowed forest. From another's view you could greatly tell that the young teenager looked female after all 'she' had long black hair reaching her mid back as her petit body was covered in a pink kimono. Brown doe eyes looked happily at the forest around her till they landed on a figure on the forest ground from where she stood she noticed it was a boy in black pants and instead of ninja sandals he wore boots and from her view she noticed a pair of white rabbit ears sticking out from the boys chest area. She walked closer to the boy as she kneeled before the boy he slept peacefully as she saw sunny blond hair which was not common in the elemental nations. Her doe eyes roamed his body till she noticed a leaf head band tied around his neck.

"Stupid… Hiei…ea…mother…" she jumped a bit in surprise as she heard him mumble her hands moved toward his body as the forest suddenly got quiet.

Botan sighed as she woke up to find that Naruto hadn't come back last night, this worried her a bit as she got up and dressed for the day and she went to help Tsunami with the days meals after all they had two genin teams in one house.

As she walked toward the kitchen she noticed that Tazuna's daughter was already awake and already made breakfast she looked up and smiled at Botan.

"Botan-san your awake! Sit down I'll get you some food after all your not eating for one anymore." The bridge builder's daughter said happily as she placed a plate of food in front of Botan.

"Ano Botan-san."

"Yes?"

"Was it alright for Naruto-kun to sleep outside?"

"Oh its fine. Naruto can take care of himself." Botan smiled as she took a bite of Tsunami's soup. "Oh this soup is wonderful Tsunami."

"Thank you."

Naruto grunted as he felt a hand on his shoulder as it shook him and heard a very femine voice trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes as he closed them quickly as the sunlight hurt his sensitive eyes he sat up as he rubbed his eyes as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the bright light.

"Huh?... Ergh Morning?" Naruto said as he stared at the girl in front of him who smiled at him as he stared confused at her.

"So if you don't mind answering why are you sleeping outside Mr?"

"I'm no Mr. you can call me Naruto." Naruto replied as he ran his fingers thru the rabbit as it calmed down and returned to going back to sleep.

"Alright Naruto-kun. So why are you sleeping outside?"

"Ah that I was trying to get away from something plus I needed to let out some steam what better way to do that than by training!" Naruto replied as he curiously looked at that female in front of him. A pink kimono, long black hair that Sakura would be envious of, peach white skin without a flaw and a wicker basket filled with herbs that he had seen his mother handle once.

"Training? If I may be so bold why do you train for what is your reason for getting stronger?" The girl asked as she curiously looked at that boy in front of her.

"I train because I want to protect my family my friends… and on a personal note I train because I want to prove my village wrong that I'm not the monster they think I am and become Hokage." Naruto explained as he stared at the sky smiling as he missed the longing look on the 'girl's' face.

"That is a wonderful to have a dream like that and to have all those precious people giving you hope. You Naruto-kun are truly strong! For those who have someone to protect who are truly precious to them, they truly can become strong!" the Girl said wishfully as Naruto stared at her a bit as he smiled back at her.

"Yup! I know!"

"I know you will get stronger I know we will meet again." The girl said smiling a bit as she got up and began to walk away from Naruto who smiled back at her retreating form.

"On a side note I'm a boy." The boy/girl called out as this left a shocked Naruto who just stared at this very feminine boy who could put Kurama to shame as he looked more girlish than him not like he will tell the demon thief to his face that is. As he was pondering the worlds great mysteries Sasuke came walking as he passed the girl/boy who just smiled at him as the feminine boy walked deeper into the forest leaving a pondering Sasuke to look back at him as he compared 'the girl' seen with Naruto with Loren as they almost had the same coloring and everything.

**On the Seventh day…**

So Botan sat in front of Naruto as she began to instruct him on the basic principal to cover his hands in his nature chakra. Behind them a little a ways were team 10 with Sasuke and Sakura who where now onto trying to master the basic water walking on the running river. Shikamaru though had already mastered it with that of Ino and Choiji as they where being instructed by Asuma to try and master their families Bloodlines and to at least attempt to try and invent a new way of using their bloodlines.

"Owch!" Naruto cursed as he hissed in pain as his hands began to bleed as Botan began to heal them. "Mum why is it so hard?"

"You know wind is a hard element to control and what you are trying to do by mimicking Toya's ice blade into a wind one is going to be harder. The wind likes to be free never to be contained and controlled remember that."

"Hmm.." Naruto let out as he flexed his hands as he began again to try and control the wind to his biting as elsewhere…

Zabuza stood from bed as Haku gave him and apple as Zabuza crushed it with his hand as he smirked.

"Most of your strength has returned Zabuza-sama."

"Excellent! Come Haku we have somewhere to be."

"Hai." Haku replied as he followed Zabuza as he knew they had to booby trap the bridge for tommorow.

**The next day…**

"Are you sure it is wise to leave him here?" Asuma asked Botan who had just put on her sandles.

"Naruto will be fine he did use a lot of energy trying to prefect his new attack." Botan replied as this got curious glances from the genins.

"I still think we should wake him up." Asuma said as he began to heard the genins to guard Tazuna.

"Ma let him sleep!" Kakashi said as he watched as Tsunami pulled Botan to the side as they began to whisper hurriedly he only managed to catch a few phrases 'to dangerous! … Condition!'

'hmm I better confront Botan. What is she hiding?' Kakashi thought as they began to walk toward the bridge as they left Naruto behind to sleep in as he wasted a lot of chakra.

As they reached the bridge they noticed that the area was covered in fog and that it seemed that the workers where nowhere to be found but as they reached the bridge they heard the screaming of men the sounds of footsteps running towards them. The remaining workers running passed them as they ran to get as far away from the bridge to save their own life.

"Dame I over slept!" Naruto yelled as he sat up on the bed he occupied as he hurriedly began to dress as he was careful as to not wake up the sleeping rabbit that was sleeping on the bed as he quickly began to make his way toward the entrance of the house. As he passed Tsunami who called out that his mother just wanted to let him sleep in to recover.

Naruto stopped to reply back as Inari just still stared at him a bit with a cold gaze as he sat next to his mother.

"Ah but it's my mission to take care of your father me over sleeping is no excuse."Naruto replied as he ran into the forest as he jumped tree from tree to get to his destination when something odd caught his eye. He stopped as he then heard a scream….

Back to where the rest of the team was Kakashi yelled at Sasuke and Sakura to protect the bridge builder from the front as Azuma told his team to take the rear as he Botan and Kakashi would deal with the ex hunter ninja and Zabuza.

"He-Heh we meet again Kakashi Hatake and look you brought some friends I see Botan Yagari is still here but look isn't that Asuma Sarutobi with you and more brats!" Zabuza laught as he was in view of the genins and three Jonins next to Zabuza was the mysterious Hunter Ninja. "Oh and the poor little boy is shacking with fear!" Zabuza laught as there were a dozen clones surrounding them.

"I'm not shaking in fear I'm shaking in eagerness on our next rematch." Sasuke replied as he smirked which earned a squeal of excitement from Sakura.

"Go right ahead Sasuke."

"Kakashi you shouldn't be too lenient with him." Botan said as she shook her head at Kakashi who shrugged as Asuma let out a sigh. Sasuke slashed and moved in a blurr as he cut up the clones of water into pieces as Shikamaru sight at the Uchiha's flanting of power as choiji rolled his eyes as Ino and Sakura were a bit loved struck.

"Hmm well my clones are no match for you little boy. So it seems that you have matured a bit. Don't you think he is a worthy rivel for you Haku?"

"So it would seem Zabuza-sama." The masked hunter ninja replied.

"So it seems it was true the hunter ninja is Zabuza's acomplence." Botan said as the other two jonin got ready to begin to fight.

"I want to fight the masked ninja!" Sasuke said. "We are on to you two now and I hate shitty actors!" Sasuke yelled out as Sakura squealed.

"Saskue's so COOL!" Sakura yelled out loved struck as for once Ino didn't agree with Saskura or went fan girlish as she knew from what her father had taught her as to control your emotions during a real battle.

"Kakashi remind me to beat that fan girlism out of your student if she does it one more time I'm not in control of my actions if I hurt her." Botan told Kakashi who just sighed in defeat as his student was not acting appropriately as a shinobi should.

"She got you there Kakashi at least Ino knows how to be a proper shinobi in a serious battle like this." Asuma put in his two point in.

"I AM ACTING LIKE A PROPER SHINOBI!" Sakura yelled as Botan, Asuma, Kakashi,Shikamaru, Ino, Choiji, Sasuke and even Zabuza and Haku snorted at Sakura's scream.

A crash was heard as Tsunami looked up from what she was sowing to see two of Gato's men break into her home as they destroyed the front entrance.

"So you're the old man's daughter, huh? Sorry about the mess but your coming with us." One of the men said as he reached forward toward Tsunami as she screamed as her son Inari ran to see that two men where about to take his mother.

"MAMA!"

"Hey look it's a brat!"

"Inari run away! Don't get any closer!" Tsunami yelled.

"Should we grab him too?"

"No Gato want's only one hostage."

'Hostage!' Inari thought as he froze in fear as one of the men pulled out his Katana.

"Haha to bad for him!"

"No! Wait take me but don't hurt my son if you do I'll kill myself! I'll bite my tong off and drown in my own blood you want a live hostage don't you?" Tsunami yelled as she prepared to bite her onw tong as the men hesitated as the one with the Katana shethed.

"Be gratfull for your mother cuase she just saved your life." One of the men said as they dragged Inari's mother from the house as Inari was left criying.

"Dame but I really wanted to cut something up!"

"Shut up you just killed someone a few hours ago."

'I-I can't do anything I let mama down!' Inari cried in his own misery. '_You don't know a thing kid! We are doing something we are going to win we aren't going to die so shut up and suck up your pity fest!'_

_ "Naruto has had a hard life did you know he never had a mother till Botan adopted him? He has been alone ever since he was born I remember when he was small you wouldn't think he was the same scared lonely little boy that lived alone in the streets…" Kakashi smiled as inari looked at him curiously with tears in his eyes._

_ "He knows what it means to be strong… he knows the consequences if we don't succeed and the cost that it will take to do this mission just like your father knew the consequences of his actions for standing up to Gato." Kakashi told him as he left Inari to think._

_ "If something is precious to you protect it with all the strength you've got, even at the risk of your own life!" _the words his father told him came back to him as he smiled down at him laughing. He cried harder as he tried to stop the tears from coming down.

'Everyone is so awesome…so cool… and strong! I can… I could be strong too won't I daddy!' he thought to himself as he stoped crying as he stood up and ran to were they were taking his mother.

"Such soft untouched skin… it's a shame I can't cut it." One of the men said as he admired Tsunami's skin.

"Shut up! You know we aren't allowed to harm her."

"WAIT!"

"Inari stay away!" Tsunami yelled as she noticed her only son was standing up against this two dangerous men.

"Well, well look it's the brat it seems that my sword will cut something today."

'I—yes I can…' "Let go of my Mother!" Inari yelled as he took a deep breath as he charged at the two men infront of him. The man with the sword smirked as he pulled out his katana as he took a swipe at the boy as Tsunami cried out for her only son.

"INARI!" She yelled as both men seemed to turn Inari into pices only to find out they had destroyed a log.

"SUBSTITUTION!" both yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Came the calm voice of Naruto as he had Inari on his back as Tsunami who fainted in his arms bridal style. He set down Tsunami in the ground as he let Inari slip off his back as his blue eyes coldly glared at the men in front of him but turned soft at Inari. "So Inari you found your path back again." Naruto smiled. "Good work but let me handle these two dobes here k?" Inari nodded in shock as Naruto turned from indifferent to him to nice as he now stared at the glaring blond who was at the moment glaring at the two idiotic men.

"It's one of the old man's body guards."

"Hmp he doesn't look like much!" Both men laugh as they began to charge at Naruto who just glared at them.

"You ningen's are pathetic no wonder papa-Hiei hates them so much, attacking a defenseless woman and her child. I'm forbidden to kill ningen's under the law of Uncle Koenma but I think he will accept this just this once but that will make me no better than you two."

"Shut up brat!"

"Yah now Die!" Both yelled as Naruto disappeared as he was a streak of yellow as he knocked both men unconscious as for a moment he looked like his biological father as he used his flying thunder god jutsu as he would later find out from a lazy genius.

"Naruto-ani how did you know those people were coming?"

"Ah that… Well I found the carcuase of a wild boar that had been cut into ribbins. An animal would never leave a fresh kill or leave it so cut up plus there were sword marks leading up to your house so I got worried. Go thing i studied animal behavior in high school. But forget about that… I'm sorry for being so cold to you. So I'm sorry."

"Why? I'm the one who is suppose to be sorry!" Inari cried out.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-ani." Inari yelled as he hugged an embarrassed Naruto who patted the boy awkwardly.

"Its alright the important thing is that you found your path again, alright! You're now a bit strong boy!" Naruto patted Inari's head as he ruffled his hair like how his Uncle use to do when he was smaller.

"I-I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

"Don't worry about it even the strongest person I know cries. Besides there is nothing wrong with crying when your happy." Naruto smiled at Inari who stoped crying as he stared at how Naruto looked so peaceful smiling. 'Naruto-ani looks so awesome when he smiles. I wish he was realy my Ani' Inari thought as he sniffed a bit as Naruto began to tie up the thugs.

"Is a good chance that if they attacked you and your mother they are at the bridge or Something horrible is going to happen to those two missing ninjas. I would think Zabuza and his friend would not kidnape you or your mother I think they are going to be betrayed." Naruto concluded as inari looked up at Naruto curiously.

"Why don't you think its this Zabuza person that was trying to kidnap us?"

"The reason being I would think he would send one of his own men not Gato's to do his job. So Boya do you think you can take care of things here?" Naruto smiled at Inari.

"Yah, I'll try my hardest Naruto-Ani." Inari cried out as Naruto smiled as he ran to were the bridge was at to help out the rest of his team mates he hoped his little hunch about Gato was wrong.

At the bridge Botan growled in frustration at Kakashi who let a little genin who had no combat expirance in dealing with a higher level shinobi to fight this Haku boy that was a fake hunter ninja.

"Kakashi when we get home I'm going to pummel you to the ground letting a weak little genin with no combat experience fight him!" Botan yelled as Sakura who let her fan girl side out began to yell at Botan that Sasuke could beat anyone cause he was the last Uchiha and that he was so cool that he could even beat her.

"Eh? Sakura I don't think that was a good idea to yell at your superior." Ino said a bit meekly as Shikamaru muttered out 'Troublesome girl.' As he seemed to pull Tazuna with his team a bit away from Sakura as Botan sent her killer intent on the little pink haired girl who dared to tell her that she could be beaten by a spoiled 'last' Uchiha cause he was cool.

"Little girl I suggest keeping your mouth shut before I put a smile on your little pretty face that would make everyone run away in fear."Botan said smiling at Sakura who now started to shiver in fright as she realized on who she was talking to a medic who could kill her without leaving a mark on her body.

"Thousand needles of Death!" Haku called out as the water around both Sasuke and Haku swirled around them as they became actual needles as they headed straight toward Sasuke. Haku moved as it seemed that Sasuke had become a pin cushin but it turned out to be a log as shurikin headed toward Haku who began to dodge.

"You're not so fast." Sasuke said arrogantly as he held out a kunai at Haku's neck. "Now its your turn to keep an eye on your back!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed thin air as he blocked a punch from Haku as he went for another stab but this time to the face as Haku blocked as Sasuke threw the kunai as Haku dodged to the ground a Sasuke landed a kick to Haku's face.

'H-He is fast' Haku thought as he stood up from the ground.

'Haku is… actually losing a battle of speed!' Zabuza thought angrily as he bit his lip under his bandages as he tried to keep calm.

"Don't you dare boast Kakashi." Botan growled out as Kakashi gulped a bit as Asuma agreed with Botan as he did not want to hear any boasting from Kakashi about the Uchiha or his fan-girl.

"HAHAHA! Haku! Kill him or you will die at the hands of the one you seek to spare!" Zabuza commanded.

"As you wish Zabuza-sama!" Haku replied as the air around Sasuke and Haku began to turn very, very cold.

'The air suddenly got cold? I can even see my own breath?' Sasuke thought as he noticed Haku making hand signs as he did not notice that a mirror of ice began to form behind him until it was too late.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku whispered out as a dome of mirror captured Sasuke as Haku began to melt with in the mirrors as he was now reflected around the dome of mirrors.

"We have to came up with a plan." Asuma said as he looked toward toward both Botan and Kakashi.

"You are right Asuma, Kakashi and you should go after Zabuza while I go get the Uchiha." Botan said as they nodded to each other as they ordered their Genins to stay put as they spit up to take down their opponents.

Asuma and Kakashi headed toward Zabuza as they attacked him head on from both sides as Zabuza blocked one with his sword as he stoped the other with a kunai knife. Botan on the other hand ran to where Haku was where he kept the Uchiha just as she neared the dome she heard the screams of Sasuke as she saw he was being turned into a pin chushin. He lay on the ground as he panted and glared at Haku's form as he moved mirror to mirrior. As Sasuke watched Haku he seemed to be going slower than normal as his eyes followed his form.

"SASUKE!" Botan sighed as she heard Sakura cry out to her precious Uchiha. She trew Kunai at the dome ice mirrors as they just seemed to bounce off the glass. As Botan was wondering on how she was going to get Sasuke out the dome she sighed to herself on that she needed to try and find someone who would teach her fire Jutsus as she was very lacking on the department of having fire jutsus.

Kakashi and Asuma weren't fairing any better with Zabuza as he covered the entire place with fog as his steps where completely silence after all he was the expert of silent killing.

"Can you sense him any where?" Asuma asked Kakashi who relied with a flat no as they stood back to back of one another as they were readily tensed as they wondered where Zabuza would attack. They heard a whistling sound as it seemed to make them cringe as the fog began to disburse as they heard a thud as a mere inches from both jonins as Zabuza lay bleeding in front of them as a gash was on his chest.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Zabuza-san but you're not going to kill Tazuna as this bridge is the only hope for this village." As the fog got clearer it revealed Naruto who coldly was glaring at Zabuza who was hissing in pain as he glared at Naruto.

"So the missing brat makes his appearance." Zabuza said as he stood up as he still was bleeding heavily from the gash he received from Naruto from what everyone could notice was that Naruto's attack on Zabuza came with a price as everyone noticed that Naruto's hands were bleeding.

'dame is still haven't perfected' Naruto thought as he tried not to grown in pain from his wounds.

"Hehe you think this wound will stop me from achieving my mission you got another thing coming brat!" Zabuza said laughing.

"Naruto get into formation and guard Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled as he and Asuma hurriedly charged at Zabuza who tried to slice Naruto in half as he quickly ran to where the other Genins were at.

"Oi where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he reached the rest of this team mates who in Sakura's case over dramatized Sasuke's role a bit too much.

"Okay what did Sasuke really do?" Naruto asked again.

"Hey I'm telling the truth." Sakura yelled in which Naruto and Shikamaru snorted too.

"Well Sasuke got himself trapped in that dome over there and Botan-sensei is trying to get him out, which in my opinion is troublesome he should have stayed with us and let our sensei's deal with the two of the enemy ninja.' Shikamaru explained.

"Ah now I understand.' Naruto said in understanding. "Hey do any of you have bandages the bleeding wont stop." Naruto asked as Ino pulled out a pair of bandages as she began to bandage Naruto's hands. "Thank you." Naruto replied as he then began to explain to Tazuna that his family was almost taken hostage but to not worrie as he saved them.

"Though I let Inari alone near the village I hope he takes his mother some where safe I got a feeling that Gato's going to show up."

"What gives you that idea?" choji asked as everyone looked at Naruto curiously.

"The reason I think is because the people who tried kidnapping Tsunami and Inari weren't ninja and they looked more like thugs that could work for Gato. So I suggest we should be prepared as I think Gato might attack at any minute."

"That does seem plausible." Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes as he bagan to think of a plan just as Botan managed to think of a way to get Sasuke out of the dome as she summoned her wolves Maru, Kotsu, and Reno.

"Maru go to the left Kotsu right Reno to the south I get the north side get ready to do barge in there and get Sasuke." Botan ordered her wolves as they nodded as they went to their designated spots.

The wolves suddenly charged into the dome as Botan gave the signal as she to ran in as the wolves attacked Haku who was about to charge at Botan who garbed Sasuke who had so many shibon in him that he looked like a pin cushion.

"Got you now Sasuke." Botan said as she reached outside of the dome just in time as Haku quickly disposed of her summons as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Botan reached were the rest of the Genins were as she ordered Naruto to pull the shibon out of him and to wrap up his wounds the rest were to guard them and Tazuna as Naruto was the only one who had more knowledge of medical jutsu than any of them.

"I'm going to take care of Haku alright do not interfere let Asuma and Kakashi deal with Zabuza alright." Botan told the team as they nodded as Botan went to subdue Haku. Mean while as Botan began her fight with Haku , Zabuza wah being over whelmed with the constant attack coming from Kakashi and Asuma. Suddenly Asuma and Kakashi backed away from Zabuza making Zabuza weary as he had the right to be as the ground erupted with dogs as their jaws clamped around his arms legs and that of his shoulder they held him still as he then heard a chirping sound like a thousand birds were surrounding him. To his utter horror Kakashi was in front of him in his palm was a ball of lightning which seemed to emit the sound of birds chirping. Just as Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza there was a laugh the shinobi fighting stopped as the figure who laughed was revealed to be Gato and behind him were his minions.

"Well, well this is very interesting I find the shinobi I hired backed into a coner what a pity Zabuza!"

"Gato what are you doing here." Zabuza yelled as Kakashi stopped his lighning blade as he signaled his dogs to let Zabuza go as he got a strange feeling that Gato was going to kill everyone including Zabuza and Haku even though they are on the same side.

"and why did you bring THEM?" Zabuza growled out as he glared at the smirking thugs behind Gato.

Goto laughed. "There's been a slight change of plan, Zabuza, or of your plans, anyway. This was what I had in mind all along. You are going to die 'demon' here and now."

"What!" Zabuza yelled in anger as Haku appeared next to him as Botan let him go as the tied of battle had changed as they now had to defend Tazuna against a crowd of thugs.

"You should have guessed that I had never intened to pay you." Gato said as he went on to explain why he never intended to pay off Zabuza when he completed his mission. "…My only mistake was hiring you in the first place. Calling yourself the demon of Kirigakure is just plane false advertising! Hehe you're no demon more like a baby demon." Gato said laughing as the thugs behind him began to laugh among themselves as they began antagonizing Zabuza that they could now take them down no sweat.

"Oi you two our fight is over I have no reason to fight any of you my mission to assinate Tazuna is over wich settles our differences. Haku do not interfere."

"But Zabuza- sama!" Haku yelled as he never noticed as Zabuza lifted his arm as he knocked Haku unconscious. "Medic take him explain to him that he is free to do whatever he likes his life as my tool has ended make him find his own path."Zabuza explained as he handed Haku to Botan as everyone knew what Zabuza was going to do.

Zabuza picked up his sword as he charged toward Gato and the thugs.

"What are you waiting for get them!" Gato yelled as he ran behind the thugs who began to charge at Zabuza. As the thugs began to charge at Zabuza thinking they could over power them they stopped halfway as they froze in shock as they saw the apparition of a demon over shadowing Zabuza as he began to tear apart the thugs in front of him the Genins and Tazuna stare in shock and horror at all the blood they were watching as the thugs lost their lives Naruto looked indifferent as he had seen so much worse in the dark tornament though had a sad look as he knew that his Uncle was going to judge Zabuza harshly for taking the lives of humans.

Zabuza finally reached Gato who stared in shock as Zabuza who had lost his sword along the way had a knife in his mouth as the thugs got his arms as they now hanged useless from his body, jammed the knife in the gut of Gato. Who gagged as he coughed blood behind Zabuza some of the remaining thugs stabbed Zabuza on his back.

"Why won't' you die!" Gato yelled.

"If I'm going to die I'm taking you with me to **Hell**!" Zabuza yelled as he pulled the knife out and used it with it still in his mouth to rip Gato's head off his shoulders. The genins and Tazuna looked in horror as they looked ready to puke as the jonins and Naruto who looked away closed their eyes as they knew what was going to happen next as Zabuza stood bleeding with the thugs weapons in him glaring at the thugs, who looked at Zabuza and ran screaming.

_'Haku please find your own path and keep me close to your heart… this is goodbye now, Haku, thank you for everything and I'm sorry…'_ Zabuza thought as his body gave out as he sank to the ground as the thugs stopped running as they surrounded Zabuza.

"Is he dead?"

"I think he is so what are we going to do now?"

"I say we plunder this village and kill those ninja they lost us our meal ticket!" One of the thugs yelled as they began to advance on the shinobi and Tazuna.

"Team get ready." Kakashi yelled as the two teams tensed in anticipation. Just as the thugs began to charge they were stopped by an arrow.

"Stop where you are. This is our island… our home! One more step and you all die!" Inari yelled as the whole village stood behind him as they held their own weapons at the thugs who just laughed at the pathetic villagers though they stopped laughing as the remaining shinobi who had enough chakra made hand signs as clones appeared as the thugs gulped.

"Forget this I'm leaving"

"I'm with him!"

"Run away!" The thugs yelled as they ran away the villagers let out a cheer as they left. Kakashi walked over to Zabuza's form.

"Hehe looks like its over…eh Kakashi."

"Yah."

"Kakashi do me a favor."

"What?"

"Take care of Haku make sure he finds his path."

"Sure. I think I know the right place Haku will fit in."

"Yah he was never born to be a shinobi he doesn't have the heart for it… he is.. like fresh fallen sno…" Zabuza said as his vision blurred as his voice slurred as he finaly gave into death as his eyes closed shut to the world.

"He is dead isn't he Sensei?" Naruto asked as he stared at the body of Zabuza.

"Yah."

"You know what Sensei I wonder if Uncle will let him go into paradise after all he died doing a good deed even though he has shed a lot of human blood."

"I'm sure Koenma-Sama will let him into Paradise."

**Two weeks later…**

Naruto stared at Haku who kneeled infront of Zabuza's grave his grave marker was a ston made repleca of his sword as his original sword was in Tazuna's home as Tazuna and the rest of his family offered Haku to stay with them as long as he wanted.

"So you're here again Haku."

"Hello Naruto-Kun."

"You know the first thing to recuperation is to live for him by being happy." Naruto replied as he sat next to Haku who just kept staring at the grave.

"Do you think he is happy?"

"Ah I'm sure he is. He wouldn't want you to be sad so why don't you find your path again by doing something he would love." Naruto said as he stared at Haku who had now a thougtfull look on his face. "So what were his dreams?"

"To be the over trow the Mizukage so he could become the Mizukage and stop the blood purges and to reestablish to the other countries that were aren't just the bloody mists as everyone thinks." Haku replied.

"Hmm obviously you can't over throw the Mizukage….but how about starting here, help this village back on its feet. Become this village's hope or help someone to restore this village to its former glory." Naruto said as this made Haku think as his gaze followed Naruto's retreating form as he left Haku to think that maybe Naruto was right maybe he could help this village and maybe this could be his new home with his new family.

Eventually Tazuna and his crew finished his bridge and the time for both Teams and Botan to get going.

"Thank you for all your hospitality" Kakashi said as the rest nodded in agreement as Tazuna's family and Haku stood before them.

"Its no problem feel free to vist us." Tazuna replied as his hand was on top his grandson's head as he looked at the beginning of crying. Tsunami was handing something to Botan and ordering her to be careful as Botan was blushing and trying to hand back the bag that Tsunami handed her which were a bunch of Inari's old baby supplies which got a few curious gazes from everyone minus Naruto.

"WHA! Naruto-ani don't leave!" Inari yelled as Inari talked Naruto to the ground as Naruto awkwardly patted Inari that it was okay.

"Don't worry Inari I'll come and visit after all you won't be alone your have Haku-ani to play with right Haku." Naruto said as he pleaded with his eyes toward Haku who kept a straight face but Naruto knew Haku was laughing with his eyes.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Come on Inari-kun let Naruto-kun go." Haku gently said as inari nodded as he clung to Haku as they waved goodbye to the shinobi.

"So what are we going to name the bridge?" Tazuna asked his family.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge since he helped us all out he inspired me grandpa."

"hmm alright Inari the Great Naruto Bridge it does have a nice ring to it?"

**A few days later…**

"Mom why do we have to go?" Naruto asked his mother as he followed her toward a beaten path as both Team 7 and Team 10 followed behind the mother and son duo.

"Naruto…"

"Fine.." Naruto muttered as they finally reached their destination as they were greeted by a man with long black hair held in a braid as he seemed to be trying to desperately trying to quiet down the wails of two children.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" The man yelled in desperation as he tried to desperately held out toys to the one year old toddlers.

"Bankotsu!" Botan yelled as the man looked up and the two one year old kids stopped crying as they looked to see some strange people heading toward their home they quickly hid behind their uncle as they peaked at the strangers.

"Huh? Botan? Wow it's really you!"The man yelled out happily as he waved at his cousin who had a group of shinobi from Konoha behind her.

"Wow Bankotsu you sure grew out your hair a lot I remember you could only tied on the nape of your neck and still have hair falling in front of your face."

"Haha yah oh guess what! I'm an Uncle!" Bankotsu cheered as he proudly showed off his twin nephews who were pushed in front of him as they were holding hands as they stared at the strange woman who stood before them. "They are Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Hey Ino is it me or do they look like chibi Sasuke-kun's" Sakura whispered to Ino who looked at the twins who indeed looked like miniature Sasuke's which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke but he quickly compared the twins to their uncle and saw that they had the same dark black hair except for their eyes wich were hazel instead of blue and of the dark eyes the Uchiha clan had had.

"So Bankotsu, Where is Alice?"

"Hmm oh she is doing a job in a nearby town." Bankotsu replied as he led the group inside his home as Hikaru and Kaoru clung to their uncle as they wearily stared at the group with hostile looks. "So what brings you here you haven't visited since well since your parents death."

"Oh that well since the Exams are coming up in lets see…" Botan counted the months in which the next chunin exam will be. "I will be in five months and I need you and Alice with the Twins to come to Konoha I'm going to reestablish the Yagari clan though for the Hikari's its going to be a bit of a problem they joined another village but the Hokage thinks this is a great idea this will strengthen our alliance with the sand I just need your family to live at the compound."

"Ah I get it. I'm sure my sister would love to stay with you Botan."

"Bankotsu!, Hikaru! Kaoru! I'm home!" A woman's voice yelled out as the twins who were staring at the group wearily happily ran toward the front door.

"MOMMY!" they yelled out as the group noticed a long black haired woman in a skin tight suit with a gigantic boomerang on her back and a katana on her waist. They saw the twins jump on their mother who just hugged them as they received kisses in which made the twins laugh.

"Oh I didn't know we would be having guests?" the woman said as she stared at the group as her brother waved her over.

"Ah Alice thank god your back Botan is here with some of her companions."

"Hmm. O hello Botan, what brings you here?" Alice asked as She noticed Botan tell the others to wait outside. "Hikaru, Kaoru why don't you two play with the others k." Alice smiled at her sons who nodded unhappily as they followed the retreating backs of the genins and two Jonins.

The twins stared at the group with a curious but cautious gaze as they held hands out of the six genin Naruto was the first person to walk up to them as he held out his hand.

"Hello my name is Yagari Naruto I guess were are second cousins it's a pleasure to meet you two." Naruto said as he felt the twins gazes on him.

"Hello-"

"I'm Hikaru-"

"I'm Kaoru** it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-ani"** the twins said creeping out some of the group as they have never really met a pair of twins in their lives as they seem to creep everyone out as they can sometimes end each other's sentences. But by Naruto introducing himself this made the rest of the Genins a bit braver as they introduced themselves, the twins were comfortable enough that they began to hang off Naruto and Sasuke as they begged them to play with them that is till Sakura opened her mouth and asked where their father was at which made them tight lipped.

"Sakura I think that was an inappropriate question." Ino said as she noticed that the twins hid behind Naruto and Sasuke glaring at Sakura.

"What was so inappropriate about it shouldn't we know who their father is and where he is leaving them here alone." Sakura asked in which she got glares and sighs from the rest of her teams.

"Sakura your team mates are right in their assumption that that question is uncalled for after all not every child is born with the intention of having them." Kakashi went on to explain. "Some are born out of rape, love, honor, or they are just plane unexpected also to the fact that sometimes the father doesn't know or does not care."

"Oh." Sakura whispered to herself as she felt a bit ashamed after all she came from a clan of civilians and both of her parents loved each other.

"Hey everyone it's time to go!" Botan called out as the twins ran past Botan to hug their mother as the group was ready to go back to Konoha. "So I'll see you four at Konoha in five months with the Hikari's!"

"We will be there Botan have a safe trip back." The family waved goodbye to the group as they dissapiered into the tress as they lef t out a sigh as then the teins tugged on their mother.

"Mama the pink haired girl asked about papa."

"Oh and what did you tell them."

"Nothing-"

"Kakashi-san told her it was not her bussness."

"Hmmm I think the girl is to smart for her own good." Bankotsu said as they headed in.

"I think so too. So Hikaru Kaoru what did you think of your Cousin Naruto and Uncle Sasuke?"

"Naruto-ani-"

"-Is cool though-"

"Sasuke-san is **too boring! He needs to be less grumpy and more happy"** The twins said as they got a laugh from their family.

**END**

**To be continued Interlude I-****- The Missing Scroll of Sealing (Kakashi's new Found Interest)**

_A few miles away from where the Hokage was having a meeting and telling every shinobi that Mizuki had stolen the scroll the culprit was taking a bit of rest before he headed outside the village to cross the border. But what Mizuki didn't count on as he stole the scroll was that Iruka had been suspicious of him the entire day._

_ "Mizuki!" Iruka called out she appeared in front of Mizuki who just smirked at her._

_ "Iruka-chan, what a nice surprise that you are the first to find me not that is a big surprise after all you are better at tracking those wannabe genins." Mizuki said as he stood up the scroll of sealing on his back._

_ "Mizuki, why? Why betray the village!" She asked as she pulled out a kunai._

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- Okay So thank you for reading this chapter and I will try to ge the other typed as fast as possible since I already have three pages typed yah so here is hoping I get it out by the end of this week maybe though?**


	6. Interlude I The Missing Scroll of Sealin

**AlbanNeji- Alright I know people are mad about me not updating and what not but I … well I don't have an excuse for you all. So yah... well to get on with the story here is the long awaited chapter for Naruto Rewritten! Please Enjoy. And a Happy late Christmas!**

**Desclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu hakusho!**

**Interlude I- The Missing Scroll of Sealing (Kakashi's New Found Interest)**

Its has been around four months since the mission to wave as Naruto had heard from his mother that Haku was now the assistant to Tazuna who became the Lord of Wave since the former Lord ran away since Gato took over. From what he had heard was that Wave had now a military like front around their island so as to not have someone like Gato happen again.

"So Haku found his path… I'm happy for him." Naruto told his mother who had now started showing and had taken maternity leave from the Shinobi ranks, even though the counsel where curious as to the identity of the father they were happy to know that the Yagari clan will not end with Botan or that of the Hikaris or Niwas. During the four months of d-rank mission they got another c-rank mission to get a payment from wave with this time Team Kurenai who had Hyuuga Hinata, who on first meeting her was very shy around the rest of team seven, Inuzuka Kiba, who was loud and bragged how strong he was with his partner Akamaru, and last but not forgotten Aburame Shino, who was the most quite of them all and only spoke when it was necessary. Apparently during the mission everyone found out that Naruto was not a Yagari by blood as he was adopted into the clan by Botan and that his original name was Uzumaki Naruto which sparked and old crush from Hinata after all Naruto helped her out when she was small.

"So mother do you know the sex of the baby is?" Naruto asked his mother as they were walking around the market getting groceries.

"No I haven't besides I want it to be a surprise!" Botan said as she seemed to be glowing from the pregnancy.

"Ah." Naruto replied as he was still freaked out by his mother's mood swings and odd eating patterns. "So I heard from a dog that Kazuma, Keiko, and Yukina are going to visit in a few weeks." Naruto said as this made Botan freeze at what she was doing.

"Really." She said a bit shakily.

"Yah though I don't think they will make a big deal out of it mom. After all you only have two months left and that baby will be ready to pop out of you. What's wrong that they find out before Hiei after all I'm sure we could get more info on how Urameshi is doing in the demon world and about the rest of the gang?" Naruto said as Botan sighed as she dejectedly agreed with her son.

As they reached their home Kakashi was already waiting for them or more specifically Naruto who was the only one in the family who was still in the shinobi program.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked

"Naruto come with me there has been a breach in the Hokage tower all shinobi are to report to the Hokage as someone has stolen the scroll of sealing."

"What? Mother ."

"Just go now I'll be fine." Naruto nodded as he disappeared with Kakashi.

A few miles away from where the Hokage was having a meeting and telling every shinobi that Mizuki had stolen the scroll the culprit was taking a bit of rest before he headed outside the village to cross the border. But what Mizuki didn't count on as he stole the scroll was that Iruka had been suspicious of him the entire day.

"Mizuki!" Iruka called out she appeared in front of Mizuki who just smirked at her.

"Iruka-chan, what a nice surprise that you are the first to find me not that is a big surprise after all you are better at tracking those wannabe genins." Mizuki said as he stood up the scroll of sealing on his back.

"Mizuki, why? Why betray the village!" She asked as she pulled out a kunai.

"Why, why do you ask I'll tell you why? I'm sick of this village I'm sick of this so called peace that the Hokage has sprouted out and I hate that the demon brat is back! Don't tell me that you are okay that the brat is back! Don't you remember that he killed your parents Iruka-chan." Mizuki said as he got closer to the chunin as this was going on Kakashi had found were Mizuki was with the rest of his team he motioned his team to stay quiet. Iruka froze at those accusing words as Mizuki was in arms length that he could hug her. Sure a long time ago when she first saw Naruto all she had was hate for him but when she saw that scared three year old in the cold her maternal instincts turned on her to comfort him. But she never got the chance as she though he was killed until now.

"That's not true I did hate him with all the fiber of my being but… I realized he is not what he is he was just a scared abused little boy he has nothing to do with that…that thing!" Iruka yelled as she threw some kunai at Mizuki as the kunai hit Mizuki he puffed into smoke as Iruka noticed he used the substitution jutsu to get away. 'Mizuki…' Iruka thought as she tried to spot him within the tress as she heard a rustle of leaves. 'There!' she thought as she jumped into the tress thinking its Mizuki only to bump into Kakashi who accidentally brushed a few leaves but he didn't think a chunin would be able to detect a few leaves being moved but apparently he was wrong.

"Oof!" Both bumped into each other as Iruka landed on top of Kakashi who held her as he grabbed on to a tree branch before they fell.

"O Kakashi-san? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked as she got out of Kakashi's arms while blushing she stared at the tree trunk they sat on as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think on what to tell this little chunin on what he was doing.

"Ah well... the Hokage has issued a warrant on Mizuki all available shinobi were told to start scouting for him but it seems that you found him." Kakashi explained as he blushed under his mask as he stared at the cute little chunin in front of him.

"Ah! That is good I have been suspicious of Mizuki-k- eh him since the students graduated he seemed so angry." She said a bit sadly as she sighed as Kakashi figured out for himself that this Mizuki and the little chunin in front of him were very close at one point. "From what he told me a few minutes ago I think its because of Naruto-kun coming back in to the village. I don't know why he cant just let it go." She sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"The past is very hard to let go." Kakashi replied as he recalled his own experience as he saw that the chunin nodded a bit as she smiled at him a bit.

"That is true. Well how about you help me in catching Mizuki-k... catching the traitor. Kakashi-san." Iruka asked Kakashi as she stood up on the tree branch they were sitting on a few moment ago as she received a nod from Kakashi that he would help her. She smile at him as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch looking for the traitor that she once called her best friend some one she admired.

And Kakashi and Iruka did find Mizuki as he stood fighting a struggling Naruto as he jumped out of the way from a barrage of kunia.

"Die demon!" yelled Mizuki as he was about to trow a gigantic shurikin at Naruto only to be stopped by Iruka as she stood in front of Naruto her eyes glaring at Mizuki.

"Mizuki you have to stop please turn your self in." Iruka pleaded as Kakashi stayed in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike.

"Why should I! I have stolen the forbidden scroll from under the Hokage's nose I could just sell this to any of the villages to the highest bitter. And to top it all off I could just kill off the kyuiibi right behind you while I'm at it. So you can join me Iru-chan or die with the monster that killed your parents." Mizuki said as he stared at Iruka waiting for her answer.

"No I won't! I will not betray Konoha I will not betray our Hokage!"

"That is really a pity Iru-chan you and I could have been great. Now die!" Mizuki yelled as he threw the gigantic shurikin at Iruka who quickly picked up Naruto out of the way from the shurikin. Iruka quickly put Naruto down near a tree as it blocked Mizuki's view of both of his targets.

"Stay here." Iruka told the tired Naruto who gave Iruka a questioning look.

"You protected me why? I thought everyone in the village hated me." Naruto asked Iruka who looked at Naruto.

"At some point I did hate you I despised you for representing everything that the kuiiby took from me. But one day the day that I realized that you were noting more than a small child that had done nothing wrong. But I was to late to do anything for you because I had found out from the Hokage that you were adopted to a Botan Yagari." Iruka explained as she looked ready to tear up as she looked at Naruto who looked at her in a new light.

"Aw how sweet." Both heard as they were shocked a bit as they both spotted Mizuki staring down at the two of them as they seemed to be having a moment. "Che! Getting all sweet with the demon are you now Iru-Chan how unbecoming of you. You have really low." Mizuki said as he fiddled with a gigantic shurikin in his hand as he looked board at both Iruka and Naruto.

"Mizuki! Please hand over the scroll!" Iruka yelled as she pushed Naruto behind her as Naruto looked on with wonder as he seemed to be a bit annoyed that he was reduced to being babysat by his old sensei.

"Heh i'm not going to do that and you know that Iruka-chan. I will give you one more chance join me!" Mizuki said once more as he stared at Iruka who just glared at him in response which made him angry that she would choice to save that- that demon instead of joining him. Him the one that stood beside her since her parents deaths by that demon, the only one who really understood her.

"Fine if you won't answer i'll kill the demon behind you and take you by force!" Mizuki said as he disappeared from where he was at startling Iruka as she froze as he appeared behind her were Naruto was at kunai in hand as he went to kill the injured Naruto who froze a bit as he was startled that this Chunin could move as fast as a jonin. He was snapped out of it as Iruka pushed him out of the way as Mizuki got Iruka with the Kunai on her shoulder blade. Mizuki was startled but got over it really quick as Iruka pulled out the kunai from her shoulder blade, Mizuki headed toward the dazed out Naruto who was about to get up when his eyes widened as Mizuki threw a Gigantic shurikin at him with now was of him escaping as Iruka jumped onto Mizuki as he let the shurikin go as they both fell to the ground. As the weapon was about to strike Naruto Kakashi who was hidden and observing from above decided to intervene as Iruka was a bit busy with her one time friend he decided to help out Naruto who was at the moment no condition to move from his frozen place.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled out in surprise as his eyes widened as Kakashi deflected the shurikin that was headed toward his student as he inspected to see if his student was alright which he was just that he was a bit tousled up as he had dirt stains on his face and clouting and had a bit of blood on him but other than that Maru seemed to be healing his vessel right up as he was inspecting him.

"Dame Iruka you and me could have been great!" Mizuki yelled as he was struggling with Iruka as she put him on the defensive as Kakashi noticed as Iruka seemed to be determined to win this battle with Mizuki who kept egging her on as she threw a kick at Mizuki who wasn't expecting Iruka to aim low. Kakashi winced in sympathy at Mizuki who let out a moan of pain as Iruka aimed for any man's weakness as no matter how much a man trained they can never train to be protected down there and it seemed like an unspoken rule to never hit 'there' in a battle or fight.

"Stupid Mizuki! That shows you now to tie you up!" Iruka said as she pulled out a rope from her pouch as she untied the Scroll from a fainted Mizuki as she began to hog tie him as she tied the stolen scroll on her back as she turned to see Kakashi and Naruto stare at her in a bit of horror. She blushed as she realized why they were staring at her in horror as she had no sympathy of hitting a man were it hurts.

"Ah! I-I 'm so sorry you both had to see that! But my sensei did said if facing a man and you know you won't win hit it were it hurts!" Iruka replied as this earned a nod from both males.

"Ano if Kakashi-san won't mind if you could help me with the traitor i'll carry Naruto-kun." Iruka smiled as Kakashi nodded as he headed to pick up Mizuki as he heard grumbling from Naruto who complained that he was fine that he did not need any help. Kakashi smiled under his mask as his cute little student tried to hide that he was not exhausted as his blushed under Iruka's concerns as he finally relented and took Iruka's help as he was carried by Iruka on her back as Naruto tried to get comfortable with the gigantic scroll on the female chunin's back.

"I'll right Kakashi-san ready to go!" Iruka said as Kakashi nodded as they began to run toward the Hokage tower as they were doing this Kakashi's mind began to wonder at the chunin beside him. It intrigued him about this little chunin who would face danger head on... and had no sympathy on fighting dirty to win a fight though he wished to know who was this little chunin's sensei.

They arrived at the Hokage tower as they entered their Hokage's office they noticed that the Hokage seemed to be waiting for them as he signaled for the ANBU in the room to take the traitor from Kakashi's hands.

Iruka set Naruto down on one of the couches that was in the Hokage's office as she untied the scroll she had on her back as she bowed at the Hokage as she handed the scroll of sealing to the Hokage.

"Very well done you three you succeeded in capturing Mizuki and getting the scroll back I expect a full report of what happened on my desk tomorrow at noon is that acceptable to all three of you." The Hokage said as he received nods from all three people. "All three of you are dismissed." The Hokage said as they all nodded as Iruka was about to pick up Naruto again only to be stopped by Kakashi who picked up Naruto who protested at first only to be silenced by his sensei as all three walked out of the office and headed outside.

"So Iruka-san are you following us?" Kakashi asked as he revived a nudge from Naruto on his back and a harsh whisper of 'quiet sensei'.

"Ah no. sorry if it seemed like it its just I want to thank the person who adopted Naruto. For making him the way he is now and to apologize about my irrational thinking back then." Iruka replied as this got a raised eyebrow from Kakashi and a happy look from Naruto.

"Ah sucks Iruka-sensei that really means a lot to me but you don't have to do that." Naruto happily replied.

"No!..." Iruka yelled as she got startled looks from Naruto and Kakashi. "Eh? What I mean is no I have to do this so I can finally have a clean slate with you Naruto-kun and so we can stat over." Iruka replied as she blushed at the wonder filled gaze coming from Naruto who stared at Iruka like she was a saint. While this made Kakashi more curious on knowing who this little chunin was and how the heck did he never notice her! Sure she was ordinary but she looked so cute to Kakashi right now as her face was beat red as it was more noticeable from the scar on her nose. 'Huh? Well you look at that...' Kakashi thought as he finally noticed that Iruka-chan had a scar on her face and didn't seem ashamed about it as she didn't cover it with make up like any other Kunoichi he knew. As Kakashi kept taking glances at Iruka as she talked to Naruto as they headed toward where Botan and Naruto lived. He nodded when ever appropriate as everything she was saying to him and to Naruto flew over his head so to speak and before he knew it they had reached Botan's home as he let him self in with Iruka following behind him as Kakashi encountered Botan in her living room as she was knitting booties for her baby who will come in two months.

"Kakashi-kun! Naruto-Kun What happen!" Botan said as Kakashi explained very quickly that that he was going to set Naruto on the couch as he was doing this Botan finally noticed the female Chunin that accompanied Kakashi and her son.

"Oh! Hello... Who are you?" Botan asked.

"Pardon for the intrusion Yagari-san!" Iruka said bowing at Botan as she began to explain why she was here in her home with Kakashi and Naruto.

"... and so I want to apologize for my behavior in the past for Naruto. And to thank you for doing what I could not do at the time because of my ignorance." Iruka said keeping her face to the floor as she held her breath her eyes closed as she waited to be judged.

"Its alright Iruka-chan." Botan said as she put a hand on the female chunin's shoulder as Iruka let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes in shock as she lifted her head to meet the smiling eyes of Botan. "Its all in the past, besides I know it took a lot of courage for what you did today and for letting go of all that hatred. I understand." Botan said as Iruka eyes eyes began to water.

"Thank you. I should be going it is kind of late." Iruka replied as she calmed her nerves as she began to retreat toward the exit but was stopped by Botan.

"Ah Iruka-chan I don't think its safe for you to walk all alone by your self tonight after all your exhausted i'm sure Kakashi-kun could help you out toward your home." Botan said smiling as Kakashi gave her a 'what' look.

"Ah its alright Yagari-san." Iruka tried to fend off Botan who tried to make Kakashi take her home.

"Its Botan, Iruka-chan and I will feel safer knowing that Kakashi-kun will take you home." Botan said in a firm voice that made Iruka nod at her smiling face as Kakashi was in way literally thrown at her by Botan who smiled at Kakashi as she told him to take the poor girl, meaning Iruka, home. Iruka was blushing deep red as she was held to Kakashi's chest as Botan had thrown him to her as they made their way toward the door with Botan following behind them. Once they reached the door and outside Kakashi let go or Iruka who was still blushing as they heard the door behind them close.

"Have fun you two." they heard Botan say as this earned a deeper blush from Iruka as she led Kakashi the way toward her small apartment.

"Mom was that really necessary?" Naruto asked as his mother walked back into the living room as she threw Naruto a chakra pill.

"What was necessary?" Botan replied back as she resumed her knitting.

"What you did to sensei and Iruka-sensei!"

"Oh that!" Botan replied in a bit of wonderment which earned an annoyed look from Naruto. "Well i've noticed that when Iruka-chan was explaining and apologizing Kashi-kun kept his eyes on her so I thought to myself Kashi-kun needs a little push in the right direction I'm sure Sakumo sensei will thank me in Rekai!" Botan replied cheerfully at Naruto who sighed. ' I really hate it right now with all my mother's emotions going haywire stupid pregnancy'

**END**

**To Be continued in Chapter Five-The Chunin Exams (TEST ONE GO TEST TWO GO!) Part I**

_ "How could you Kakashi-San! They are just kids and they barely graduated from the academy! Sending them to the chunin exam where they could get killed its a mistake!" Iruka yelled as her face was flushed with fury at the man that a few weeks ago was staking her to no end._

_ "Stay out of it Iruka-san! They are my students not your anymore!" Kakashi replied back as he glared at the female chunin who dared to stand up to him, and right in front of the Hokage._

_ "But they are just kids!" Iruka yelled back as she tried to reason with the man as everyone in the office stared at the two before them there had been rumors that the famous Kakashi of the sharingan was smitten by Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane's past genin teammate. With these rumors going on Izumo and Kotetsu confronted they sweet teammate that if he was bugging her that they will take care of him if she only said a word which earn both concerned teammates sore ear drums from all the yelling that a blushing Iruka gave them and all her denials about Kakashi-san and her being an item. _

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- Alrighty I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and I will get the next one done hopefuly! But I won't promise anything at the moment since i'm job hunting right now and ive been trying to finish all the requests I gotten to draw a pic for them so till next time! This is Alban over and out!**


	7. Chapter Five The Chunin Exams TEST ONE

**AlbanNeji- Hello everyone i'm terribly sorry for the long wait but thankfully this chapter is long though it was going to be a bit more longer so I decided to split it into about two parts so we have the paper test and the forest of death scenes on the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Chapter Five- The Chunin Exams (TEST ONE GO TEST TWO GO!) Part I**

So it had been a few weeks since the whole scroll of sealing fiasco an everything seemed normal for Konoha. Team 7 have been getting a steady income of d-rank and c-rank missions and thankfully normal c-rank mission not ones that are c-rank at the beginning and go all the way to a-rank because of a client not being truthful. But yet team 7 had noticed a strange behavior in their sensei as he was later than usual which ticked of three Genins who were stuck waiting for their late sensei. But today was creeping all three genins out apparently their sensei who was always late was early for once.

"This is very creepy guys." Naruto said a bit creeped out as their sensei was speaking to them on demonstrating on how to water walk as it seemed to be harder than tree walking as out of the three Naruto was better since he had an early start than his team mates.

"Hn I agree." Sasuke muttered back as he stared at Kakashi cautiously.

"But isn't it great he is early for once." Sakura replied as she then tried to get closer to Sasuke who glared at her as she still was annoying even with Naruto and Sasuke telling her to train or she'll get her self killed or them.

"But sensei is never early!" Naruto whispered harshly at Sakura. "He is only early if there is a mission to do and it has to be important!"

As the Genin where quietly arguing among themselves Kakashi who knew they were ignoring him but he kept lecturing them stopped as something in the sky caught his eye. A falcon with a summoning cloth tied around its body flew by his team.

'hmm well the chunin exams are already here.' Kakashi thought as his eyes followed the bird as it disappeared over the trees.

"Alright team!" Kakashi called out startling the three genins as they looked cautiously at Kakashi."Were are done for the day just keep practicing the water walking exercise and the scrolls I gave to all three of you individually alright." Kakashi said as this got very curious looks from his three dare he say it cute little genins. Kakashi waved at them goodbye as he disappeared in a cloud of leaves leaving the three genins to argue among themselves that Kakashi was acting strange and that him disappearing was prof.

Else where and the real reason their sensei disappeared was because all shinobi and chunin where summoned to the meeting hall to discuss the up and coming chunin exams and about the security and nominations of genin team that are going to participate.

As Kakashi arrived he noticed he was the last one in which got eye rolls from the rest of the shinobi who all knew about Copy-cat nin Kakashi who was always late except when it was really important.

"Alright now that everyone is here we are to discuss the up in coming Chunin Exams. As you all know it is Konoha's turn to host it." The third said as his two advisers sat next to him. "We are going to be in a high risk danger since we will be getting foreign shinobi in our territory. The gate keepers are to remember to check everyone who comes in the village with caution and to check their papers and registration for the chunin exams. ANBU are to keep a more vigil eye on anything specific if any of you find anything suspicious don't try to do anything stupid and get help immediately. Now for the Jonins having Genin teams who will register their teams for the exam?" Sarutobi asked as he looked to see that only six Jonin stepped up.

"I Maito Gai nominate my team for the Chunin exams! To show their spring time of YOUTH TO PR-"

"Eh? Thats enough Gai we get the picture." The Hokage said cutting off Gai's speech saving the shinobi in the room from a traumatic experience.

"I nominate my team consisting of Gabriela Valdez, Sharon Vasquez, and Sai." Said Ibiki who got startled expressions as they didn't know Ibiki even had a genin team, many thought he didn't even have time to train a team with him being the captain of the interrogation squad.

"I nominate my cute little genins with Ibiki here consisting of Loren, Josue, and Melina Perez!" Anko said happily as she seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet from excitement if her grin was anything to go by as Ibiki sighed next to her as he grabbed Anko by her neck making her stop on fidgeting as she let out a meow at Ibiki who rolled his eyes and made everyone gasp in horror as they realized that Anko and Ibiki the two most sadistic people in the interrogation squat seemed to close to one another for comfort.

"I nominate Ino, Shikamaru and Choiji for the exams." Asuma said as bit cranky as he hadn't had a smoke in the last ten minutes and it was making him fidgety.

"I nominate Hinata, Kiba, and Shino for the exams." Kurunai said as she sneaky nudged Asuma to stop fidgeting it was getting annoying. Which earned her a subtle look from Asuma about that she had to deal with it for right now.

"I nominate my team consisting of Naruto Yagari, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno!" Kakashi said as he put away his little orange book. At the announcement of all the rookie genin participating the hall broke out in whispers on what the Jonin where thinking but they quieted down as a little chunin by the name of Iruka Umino yelled.

"How could you Kakashi-San! They are just kids and they barely graduated from the academy! Sending them to the chunin exam where they could get killed its a mistake!" Iruka yelled as her face was flushed with fury at the man that a few weeks ago was staking her to no end.

"Stay out of it Iruka-san! They are my students not yours anymore!" Kakashi replied back as he glared at the female chunin who dared to stand up to him, and right in front of the Hokage.

"But they are just kids!" Iruka yelled back as she tried to reason with the man as everyone in the office stared at the two before them there had been rumors that the famous Kakashi of the sharingan was smitten by Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane's past genin teammate. With these rumors going on Izumo and Kotetsu confronted they sweet teammate that if he was bugging her that they will take care of him if she only said a word which earn both concerned teammates sore ear drums from all the yelling that a blushing Iruka gave them and all her denials about Kakashi-san and her being an item.

"All of you are making a mistake they don't have enough experience like Gai's students!" Iruka said but was startled as Kakashi gave a very cold glare, which Iruka gladly returned as she got her bearings she walked up to Kakashi and her mouth opened.

"If you are wrong about this Kakashi-san I will make sure that your existence will be very painful and i'm sure Botan-san will agree." Iruka said as she turned her back to Kakashi as she marched out of the office hall that all the shinobi were held.

"IRU-CHAN!" The hall heard as Izumo and Kotetsu ran past some shinobi blocking their way as they ran to catch up to their old team mate.

"Well Kakashi I hope your in for hell." Asuma said which earned him a punch to the back of the head by Kurunai.

"Owch! I'm only telling him the truth don't you all remember Iruka was a prankster in her genin years and she is one sadistic bitch when getting even!" Asuma said which earned a few mummers of agreements in the hall as the Hokage sighed as he tried to get the meeting back at hand.

"Ano are we even in the right place?" A teenage girl with short brown hair stared at the village before her as the tall man next to her with his petite aqua haired girlfriend tried to figure out the map they were given by Koenma.

"I think we are Keiko-chan right Kazuma-kun?" the soft spoken voice of the aqua haired girl replied.

"Well there is a mountain that looks like mount Rushmore from America so this must be it!" Kazuma yelled out as he pointed to the carved faces on the mountains that lay a few miles away from where they stood. "Come one Keiko-chan, Yukina-Chan lets just ask the gate keepers if this is really Konoha and see if it is for them to direct us to Botan's place." Kazuma said as this earned nods form the girls as they followed their tall companion down the hill they stopped at as they reached the trail to the village before them they noticed that they had bumped into three pre teens and their teacher from the looks of it and they seemed to be heading toward the village up ahead.

"We are sorry to bump into you but can you four tell us if the village up ahead is Konoha we seemed to have gotten lost." Yukina asked which got startled looks from them. The red head in the group spoke up startling the two other teens and their teacher Yukina and her group noticed they seemed a bit sacred and uncomfortable with the red head.

"Yes the village up ahead is Konoha what business do you three have in the village?" The red head asked.

"We are here to visit our friend Yagari Botan and her son we heard there was going to be an exam and wanted to cheer her son." Keiko replied smiling at the boy.

"Like the brat needs it i'm sure he'll do fine!" Kazuma said grumbling about Naruto. This earned startled looks from the three teens and conflicting emotions on their teacher.

"You know our Aunt!" All three asked as they now crowded around the three as they headed toward the village.

Elsewhere in the village Team 7 decided that they had enough training well... for Sasuke and Naruto who were both sweating and tiered covered in dirt from sparing with one another but for Sakura she looked clean and not tiered like her team mates as she spent her time cheering Sasuke who just glared at her and bad mouthing Naruto who punch Sasuke in the face leaving a bruise on his face.

Naruto was heading home with Sakura who followed Naruto to give her a piece of her mind for hurting her precious Sasuke-Kun.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched making Naruto flinch in pain as it hurt his ears as he rubbed to get rid of the ringing sound he was hearing.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked annoyed at Sakura as he continued walking as Sakura caught up with Naruto.

"How could you do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched as this got a snarl from Naruto which Sakura ignored as her fists were raised as she attempted to hit Naruto.'

"Sakura i'm getting really tired of your instance screeching and your rants about how Sasuke-kun is so great!" Naruto yelled as he caught Sakura's fists that where headed toward his head as he squeezed her wrist earning a whimper from his team mate. "You know what I hate you! I hate you because all you do is whine and don't train and think just cause the duck-but is on the team it gives you an excuse to just care about your looks," Naruto sneered at her as she gave him a teary glance. "here is a news flash miss wannabe Kunoichi you suck i'm not going to save your sorry excuse of flesh in any mission we go on from this day forward! I would assume duck-but will agree with me so from now on on missions your on your own." Naruto said as he ruffly let go Sakura who was rubbing her red wrists as they began to turn purple from the bruising. As Naruto was walking away he missed the look of total defeat that crossed his team mates face as Naruto have given her a reality check that he was not going to baby sit her from this day on.

Naruto sighed as he walked home as he thought on what he told Sakura sure he felt bad but it was for her own good after all everything comes with a price being a shinobi isn't pretty its not saving damsels in distress and killing of the bad guys. Shinobi are the villages garbage disposal they do thing that would be frown upon the civilians and in Naruto's case in modern society.

Naruto kept walking toward his home as he ignored the whispers around him and some glares apparently someone in the counsel had already let it slip that the demon was back. As Naruto reached home and opened the door and took off his shoes he heard laughter and squealing coming from the living room in the house.

'That is strange I don't think mama had any plans on visitors coming?' Naruto thought as he walked toward the living room, when he reached the room his eyes widened as he stared at the Keiko, Yukina, and Kazuma who were talking excitedly to Botan who was telling them about the baby and how many months she had left.

"Oh Naruto-kun your home!" Botan said cheerfully as Yukina, Keiko, and Kazuma greeted Naruto who walked into the living room and proceeded to sit next to his mother.

"Hello guys." Naruto replied back as he stayed quiet as the three guests proceeded to tell the two of them on what was going on in their home world and what they knew on Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei.

Elsewhere Iruka was sitting in a booth with her old Genin teammates Izumo and Kotetsu each where on either side of their teammate as she drank some sake.

"Iru-chan are you sure you are alright?" Izumo asked her as glared at her friend as she took another gulp down.

"Please Iru-chan I think your just overreacting about those genins I think Kakashi-san is right they are their students and not your anymore." Kotetsu said as he managed to take the bottle of sake from his teammates hands as she pouted at him.

"I know he is right but he has been getting under my skin for the past days that this just made me so mad at him that I could not stop myself as I yelled at him." Iruka sighed as she laid her head on the table as this earned looks from her past two teammates.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating or something?" Izumo asked as this got a startled cry from Iruka who looked at Izumo in disbelief.

"I told you no or do want another rant again." Iruka replied as she was suddenly hugged by Kotetsu as she was pulled into his lap as Iruka blushed.

"No we don't want are eardrums abused anymore but I just think you sure give your old students a chance to try at least. And if they do get hurt like if some explicable reason a missing ninja attacks them while in the test which is highly unlikely to happen then you can hurt Kakashi-san as much as you want with the other Jonins but for right now just let them take the test." Kotetsu said earned a nod from Izumo as Iruka sighed but nodded in defeat as he did have a point.

"Fine, can we just go home now." Iruka said as she yawned as she snuggled into her team mate.

"alright." Both replied as they payed for their drinks as Kotetsu carried the now sleeping Iruka as Izumo followed his team mates.

Naruto woke up as he got ready for a new day as he put on his clothes and headed toward the meeting point at the bridge to meet up with Sensei and his two other teammates. He grabbed an apple as he quietly walked out of the house as to not disturb his mother or the the rest of the gang. He jumped over the roof tops as he ignored how the early risers began their day as they opened their shops and restaurants for the new day. As he got closer to the bridge he jumped off the roof tops as he walked eating his apple toward the bridge, when he reached the red bridge he spotted that his Sensei was early which was freaking Naruto out a bit. He looked around a bit and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura haven't even shown up yet, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared at his sensei as he reached the bridge he sat down on the wooden floor munching on the apple as his eyes stared at his sensei who was preoccupied with the smut in his hand as his lone eye moved as he read the book.

"Ano Sensei why so early?" Naruto finally asked Kakashi who looked up for a bit as he nodded a bit at Naruto and began again to read his book in his hand.

"Nothing of great importance just be a bit patient Naruto i'll tell you when Sasuke and Sakura show up." Kakashi replied which earned a grunt from Naruto. They waited a few more minutes as Sasuke was noticed to be walking up to the bridge he had a bit of a shocked look on his face as his dark eyes stared at their sensei his eyes moved toward Naruto who was glaring at Kakashi. Sasuke quickly walked up toward Naruto was at and sat down he nudged Naruto a bit as Naruto glared at Sasuke as he returned the favor.

"Why is he early?" Sasuke asked Naruto as his eyes scanned Kakashi again.

"I don't know I asked he said I have to wait till you and Sakura get here."Naruto whispered back which earned a grunt from Sasuke as he nodded at Naruto and then began to ignore him and both boys glared at their Sensei once again. A few minutes before eight o'clock and Sakura was seen walking up to the bridge her face looked shocked as she too noticed that their Sensei was early for once she quickly walked to were her two teammates sat as Kakashi closed his book as he stared at his three students who were looking at him with cautious eye. He smiled at them as all three tensed 'ah they are finally learning of team work.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright you three training will be postpone for a bit." Kakashi said which earned cries of disbelief from Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand looked a bit too happy for the three males in the team.

"Why?" both Sasuke and Naruto cried.

"I'm surprised Naruto I thought you would be jumping with excitement after all what day is it?"

"Eh?"

"Naruto its the start of the chunin exams." Kakashi finally said as he paused a bit as Naruto let out a cry of joy. "I have entered you three for the exams here are the forms." Kakashi handed the paper forms to his three students. "Now the exam starts later at noon that gives you three the chance to think about it if you all want to participate remember its not mandatory. The directions to the exams are on the back of the forms I wish you three luck." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of leafs.

The three Genins looked at the forms as two of them excited at the prospect of becoming chunin the other nervous as she had read that people have died in theses exams.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm entering the exams! I have waited for a year!" Naruto said happily as he began to fill out his form in front of his two team mates.

"Hn I'm entering too, it will bring me closer to my goal." Sasuke replied as when Naruto was done with his form he asked for the pen he was using to fill out his form. Sakura stared at her two team mates as she bit her lip. She stared at the form in her hand and then looked back at both boys as they tucked the filled out forms in their utility pouch.

"Well then I guess since the exam starts at noon we should meet up at the building where the exams are going to be held around ten before its noon." Naruto said which earned a nod from Sasuke and a bit of a nervous nod from Sakura. "K then ill see you two later." Naruto said as he walked away from his two team mates.

"Hn i'll see you later." Sasuke said as he too walked away leaving Sakura alone as she didn't have the urge to follow Sasuke-kun at the moment. She sighed to herself as she walked away from the bridge the slip for the chunin exams in her hand as she wondered if it was a good idea to enter the dangerous exam or not. On one hand entering would probably kill her since she had not taken her training seriously on the other Sasuke-kun would be disappointed in her. She sighed her head down as she didn't notice that she was walking head first into someone who was busy trying to sweet talk to a civilian woman.

Sakura squeaked as she landed on top of a man as the man fell face first into the dirt, the woman he was trying to woo laughed at the man's predicament as she walked away from the fallen man on the dirt.

"Oi would you mind getting off of me." The man said as he sighed as Sakura let out another squeak as she quickly got up as she helped the fallen man as she blushed and noticed that the man was handsome long brown hair almost looking red in a braid that was swing on his back and even though it would look ridiculous on some men it did not at handsome the man in front of her made the eye patch on his right eye look good it made Sakura blush.

"A-ano I' m sorry!" Sakura said as she helped in dusting the man in front of her as she stuttered as her face went cheery red.

"It's alritz no badiz hurt." the man said as he smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Still i'm sorry." She stuttered out as the man just smiled at her flushed face and cute stuttering.

"Ah itz fine Chibi-Chan, though if I may azk why iz it that had your mind in the cloudz that made you loze focuz?" the man asked as he stared at the blushing Sakura who began to stutter as the man smiled as her. "Hey howz about I takez you to eat my treat."

"Hai." Sakura replied as she followed the man before her. As they reached a restaurant and ordered their food as they waited for the food they went into silence thought the man in front of Sakura just stared at her in deep thought.

"Hey I forgot but whatz your name?" The man asked Sakura.

"Ano my name is Haruno Sakura and yours?" Sakura asked as the man in front of her tensed as his eye widened a bit but didn't give much indication of recognition.

"My name is Vernadead Pip Ojosama." Pip replied as Sakura looked at him in confusement as she was about to ask a question their food was brought up.

"If there is anything you two require please do not hesitate to ask." The waitress asked smiling at the two as they smiled and nodded at her.

"No prob mizz." Pip said smiling. "Now itz time to eat!" Pip said as he motioned Sakura to eat as she ate her food questions began to form in her head. Why would Vernadead-san call her Ojosama she wasn't the daughter of anyone in high social standing or a sister of one.

"Ano why call me Ojosama?" Sakura asked Pip as she finished her food as Pip was finishing up his food. He smiled at her as he dug into one of his many pockets on his pants he pulled out a scroll as he handed it to her.

"It'z all in good time Ojosama. But did your 'parentz' tell you that you were adopted." Pip said as he watched the emotions come across on Sakura's face.

"The zcroll will tell you everything you need to know. I will pay for the food if you need any azzistance pleaze do not hesitate to azk me I will be in the village for the duration of the chunin examz. The adrezz im staying at is here." Pip said as he received a nod from his Ojosama as he left her pondering and fingering the scroll in her arms she stood and walked out of the restaurant as she headed quickly to a training ground to see what the scroll contained.

"So Botan when do this exams start?" Kazuma asked as they walked around the village Keiko and Yukina looked at the foreign ninja in wonderment and stared at the village curiously.

"Well the exam is to start at noon but we wont be able to view the matches till the third part of the exam. Witch would be in a month from now but every chunin exam is different and there are different ways to get the rank of chunin." Botan explained as Keiko and Yukina helped her with picking some baby clothing.

"Ah." Replied Kazuma.

"So have you picked a name Botan?" Keiko asked as Yukina showed Botan a cute one piece jumper with a dragon on it.

"This would look cute on a baby." Yukina said happely.

"Yes actually and its going to be a boy I have been keeping up to date and checking with my energy. His name will be Hatsuharu that does look cute Yukina." Botan said as they continued shopping.

"Mom!" A voice yelled as the gang looked up to see that it was Naruto who was walking towards them in his hand was a paper slip.

"Naruto!" The gang yelled as quickly Yukina and Keiko hugged him as Kazuma grabbed him and put him in a head lock as he began to ruffle Naruto's head.

"Owch! Let go you big lug!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to get out of Kazuma's arms as he did and hid behind Botan as he glared at the carrot top who just smirked at him.

"Naruto I thought you'd be with Kakashi-kun?"

"Ah about that Sensei said that since he gave us the chunin exam slips that we had the day off till noon of today. You know so we won't be tired when we enter." Naruto explained as Botan nodded in understanding.

"Oh that reminds me I forgot that Gaara-kun and his siblings came by yesterday... silly me." Botan said as she laughed as this earned a glare from Naruto.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh! They helped us getting to the village they were so nice!" Keiko said happily.

"Yes and for some reason the red heads brother and sister are terrified of him." Yukina said sadly as Kazuma comforted Yukina.

"Is he like you Brat? The whole demon in you bit." Kazuma asked.

"Yah, though mom had taken care of the little seal problem." Naruto replied. " So do you know where they are staying at?" Naruto asked as Botan nodded and quickly looked from the piece of paper that Gaara had given her as she handed Naruto the paper.

"Thanks mom hey wish me luck on the exams k." Naruto said smiling as the gang smiled and did wish him luck in the exam with his team as he headed toward the hotel that Gaara and his siblings where staying at he looked at it and whistled a bit as he noticed it was one of the more high up town hotels that where usually used by some nobbles and the Daimyo. Naruto walked up toward the room he knew they were staying at as he waved at the attendant that was about to ask him where he thought he was going but he merely showed her that slip he had as the attendant let him thru. He knocked the door as he waited a bit as the door was opened by a tall tanned man in which Naruto deduced was Gaara and his siblings Jonin instructor which reminded a bit of Sensei as the man in front of him has literately half of his face covered by a white pice of cloth.

"Who are you?" The man asked a bit coldly at the Konoha Genin.

"Er..." 'not very welcoming.' thought Naruto. "Hello i'm here to meet my cousins mom gave me the directions saying Gaara gave them to her after leaving the rest of the gang... are Kankuro or Temari in it doesn't' really have to be Gaara..." Naruto rambled a bit as he laughed dryly at the man who just kept staring at him till he sighed and let him in the room.

"Baki-sensei who was-" A blond girl who was about the same age as Loren it seemed walked into the room her hair in four pigtails. "Naruto?"

"Hey Temari! Hey were is Kankuro and Gaara?" Naruto asked as he quickly walked up to Temari and hugged her.

"Er Gaara went out Kankuro is in his room with his puppets."

"Ah so he is playing with his dolls." Naruto smiled as he sat on the couch as Temari sat across from him in a chair as Baki went into the kitchen not to far that he could thankfully hear what Naruto and Temari were going to talk about. "So... how is the relationship with Gaara going?" Naruto asked as he stared at Temari who was nervously playing with a kunai in hand.

"Er... well its weird?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm still terrified of him Kankuro is also, we... I just don't know what- how to act around him." Temari said as she stared sadly at Naruto.

"ha. So you are in a pickle I think both of you have to just let Gaara have a chance forget about what he did; I know its going to be hard doing that after what he put your family... your village in but you have to remember mum fixed him it wasn't Shukaku's fault it was that damn priest. He is all better now i'm sure there has been a decline in deaths in your village i'm sure."

"Yes there has been a decline and I think the villagers are thankful to Aunty though I get the feeling that Father isn't happy about it." Temari said as she spoke the last part softly so Baki wouldn't here it.

"Hmm. I though he would have been happy about it."

"You don't know how father has been he has been acting a little strange, though I bit more paranoid." Temari replied as she started to explain to her cousin, by adoption mind you, about how she came to this conclusion; as she explained how he seemed to distrust most of the shinobi and had kept her and Kankuro closer to him for protection. To top it all off he had even asked Gaara to stay with him also which brought out warning bells to the three siblings.

"That is strange I could tell mum and see if she may have an idea on whats going on." Naruto explained as he checked his watched and noticed that it was almost time for him to meet up with his team at the entrance of were the exam where going to be held.

"Hey its almost time for the exams want me to show you and the rest were it is?"

"Its fine Naruto we will wait on Gaara and meet you there."

"Alright if thats what you want, tell Kankuro I say hi and that Gaara owes me a spar."

"I'll tell them." Temari replied as she waved at Naruto as he walked toward the building where the chunin exams were going to be held. He looked around the building trying to find Sasuke and Sakura but could not find them so he walked toward a wall near the entrance as he sat on the floor as he waited for his team mates to pass buy. As he did this he looked at the other genin who walked passed him he was almost drifting to sleep as he was startled awake by Sakura who was bitting her lower lip a bit nervously. Naruto glared at her but his eyes widened as she slipped out a sorry to him, she said it softly that he almost didn't catch it.

"Fine I accept." Naruto muttered back to her as her eyes widened startled a bit but smiled at him .

"Start over, Hello my name is Haruno Sakura whats yours?" Sakura said smiling shyly as Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled back at his teammate as he shock her outstretched hand.

"Hello Sakura, My names Yagari Naruto I hope we can get along." Naruto replied as both of them laughed.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura and Naruto turned to see Sasuke looking at his two teammates holding hands and laughing at one another like good friends. Sakura and Naruto looked at one another them at Sasuke again and laughed which annoyed Sasuke.

"Its nothing Sasuke-san" Sakura replied as she dropped the kun from Sasuke's name and spoke to him more formally which earned a raised eyebrow from Sasuke and Naruto a bit. To Naruto he thought that this meant that Sakura was finally growing up and trying to really change to Sasuke he thought this was another ploy of hers so he would fall for her.

"Hn. Right let's just go." Sasuke said as his team mates nodded as they walked into the building as they walked passed the doors they noticed that there seemed to be a group of about a dozen Genin trying to get into the examination room. Sasuke snorted, Naruto tilted his head curiously and Sakura suddenly grabbed her team mates hands startling them as she began to drag them to the stairs.

"Sakura let go!" Sasuke whispered harshly to his teammate the pinket just ignored her crush? As she held on to him tighter as she glared at Sasuke for once which startled him and made him begin to think that maybe this wasn't just an act.

"Quite, Sasuke-san I don't want to get the attention of the other genins."

"But why?" Naruto asked a bit as Sasuke glared at the girl.

"The Genjitsu is proably a test to weed out the weaker teams who cant recognize it so they won't participate in the exams, so shut it. Especially you Sasuke-san we don't want the weaker teams to know that they are being tricked alright." Sakura explained as Sasuke snorted as he let himself be dragged by Sakura without a fuss. As they reached the real examination room they noticed Kakashi waiting for them all three of his students stared at him for a moment their eyes wide Sakura was the first to snort out a laugh which lead to Naruto and Sasuke to laugh as well they clutched their tummy's as they began to feel the pain of laughing to much.

"OWCH!" Yelled all three Genins as they rubbed their heads in pain as they glared at their teacher but they still smirked at him which earned a twitch from Kakashi.

"What happened Sensei?" Naruto asked as he tried miserably to hid his mirth at Kakashi who now sported flamingo pink hair instead of his regular sliver gray hair."

"Apparently I angered an angry dolphin." Kakashi muttered to Naruto which earned raised eyebrows from Sakura and Sasuke who thought of Iruka-sensei since that was the only person who they knew that their name meant dolphin.

'naw it couldn't be Iruka-sensei. She's the very image of how to be a good Kunoichi.' Sakura thought.

"Well congratulations on passing thru the Genjitsu i'm sure Sakura helped you two boys to pass it by." Kakashi said which earned sheepish looks from Naruto and Sasuke and for Sakura she smiled happily that her sensei recognized her accomplishment. "Now I just want to tell you three good luck alright make me proud." Kakashi replied as his three little genins smiled at him as he stepped aside to let his team thru the door.

Team 7's eyes widened a bit as they stared at the other genins from different villages who in turn glared at team 7.

"Wow." Naruto heard Sakura whisper to her self a bit as she stared at the different genins before her.

"Hmm. It seems there are still a lot of genins that got thru the Genjitsu." Naruto replied as he tried to look for Loren with her siblings and Gaby with Sharon and their strange team mate Sai. Sasuke grunted as he glared at everyone who stared at him and his team mates as his eyes tried to look for Loren. Team 7 let tensed as someone pounced and hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled out as she hugged Sasuke who had the look of horror on his face as he tried to escape the clutches of his annoying and terrifying fan-girl. He was grateful as Ino let go quickly as she suddenly turned her eyes while blushing at Naruto as she stuttered a Hello to him, this earned a raised eyebrow directed at Naruto from Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke could be practically be seen like they were communicating with their eyes.

'Whats the deal?' Sasuke seemed to transmit to his 'best' friend.

'Don't know?' Naruto shrugged at Sasuke who just sighed at Naruto who remained clueless at Ino's intentions.

"Troublesome you three are here too?" Sasuke's eyes turned to see Choji and Shikamaru walking towards them as he knew that Shikamaru was still trying to figure out the puzzle known to be Yagari Naruto as they haven't really talked to one another.

"Hello Shikamaru-san Choji-san." Naruto greeted the rest of Ino's team as Ino was playfully arguing with Sakura it seemed now as Ino was trying to find out why Sakura hadn't started an argument with her when she hugged Sasuke.

"Eh. Hello Naruto you can drop the san please." Shikamaru said as Naruto nodded as Choji just waved a hello to Naruto as he was eating his chips.

"Wwhhaaahhhooo! Hey there guys."

"Kiba." Sasuke muttered as a boy with a puppy in his jacket walked towards them with Hinata and Shino who still had his coat that hid half of his face. Team 7 greeted them as Naruto tried desperately to find Loren, Gaby, and Sharon or at least Gaara. He was about to sigh when he heard Loren's voice with another voice, a boy it seemed.

"No Sai. You have to understand some people need their little personal space."

"But the book on human relationships on friends says that friends tend to stay close to one another? Is the book wrong?" Naruto heard the boy's voice as it sounded confused as then he heard Josue's.

"Hey sis doesn't he remind you of Cass from that TV show you and Mel used to talk on and on about."

"Hey yah Sai does sound like a confused Cass does that mean Loren is Dean?" Melina asked excitedly.

"Eh? Gaby do you know what Josue is talking about?"

"I think they are talking about that Supernatural show that Loren told me about but didn't get the chance to see it."

"Ah." Naruto heard Sharon and Gaby talk as Gaby tried to explain what Supernatural was about.

"No the book is not wrong just that you are not understanding the contents of the book." Loren replied.

"Hmm Human emotions are so confusing." Naruto found where Loren her group where at as he saw Loren patting a pale boy that he would assume was Sai.

"Yah I know but don't worry with me you'll understand them in no time." Loren replied.

"Loren!" Naruto cried as he excused himself from the rookies who noticed the rest of their old class minus Sai sitting a few feat a way the rest of the rookies followed Naruto who was happy to be near Loren. Sasuke suddenly had a happy look on his face as Naruto found Loren and was leading him and the rest of the rookies toward her and her siblings and friends.

"Hmm it seems that all of our year was entered in the exams." Josue spoke as the rest of the rookies nodded in agreement. The group began to chat with one another trying to find out what the other teams where doing and how they got along with their team mates that is till they were interrupted by a stranger who barged in on them. The stranger had silver hair not like Kakashi mind you bit a bit more lighter his dark ebony eyes where behind some cork bottle like glasses.

"You rookies should quiet down you know."

"And who are you?" Ino asked snobbishly at the grey haired genin.

"My name is Kabuto its a pleasure but i'm just warning you little rookies that your making some of the senior genins nervous and that makes them twitchy." Kabuto said smiling at the Genins. Kabuto rubbed Josue, Melina, Loren, Gaby, and Sharon in a bad way as this made Sai tense who was sitting near Loren. " Its just a heads up before some one snaps and beats the crap out of you."

"Oh." Sakura whispered as she gulped a bit like some of the other rookies who stared at the glaring eyes of the rest of the senior genins.

"But its probably unavoidable. Like all rookies, you all think that you know everything. I know what that was like." Kabuto said smiling at the rookies as Naruto noticed his eyes seemed to stare at Sasuke a bit to long as his gaze moved else where he jumped a little as Loren tugged on his sleeve as Kabuto continued to talk with the rest of the rookies. He felt Loren speck to him in Morse-code by her tugging on his sleeve.

Be careful_ with this man – __**stop – **__feels dangerous fake__**- stop**_

"...with these Shinobi skill cards." Naruto nodded at Loren as her team and Sai's kept an eye on Kabuto who was explaining the shinobi skill cards he had.

"So do you have cards on individuals?" Naruto heard Sakura asked as this earned the attention of Sasuke and the rest as Kabuto nodded.

"Yes I do all I need is their name and village."

"Gaara from Suna." Sakura asked. "Oh and also Vernadead Pip I don't know where he is from." Sakura asked.

"Hmm this Gaara I can find no prob though Vernadead Pip will be a bit tough since I don't know which village he is from. Lets she now... ahh ha!"

"Sakura if you wanted to know about Gaara I know him he is my cousin." Naruto said to Sakura which earned startled glances from the Rookies who didn't know.

"Gaara first, Name is Gaara of the desert from Suna. Eight C-rank missions... one b. Wow!Not many rookies get B-rank missions. Since he is from Wind Country I don't have much on him other than he comes back from every mission unscathed. With out a scratch now on to Vernadead-san... hmm I don't have anything on him also it seems the only thing I have of him was hat he was once a guard for a noble family I guess he is a samurai."

"Oh thanks Kabuto-san."

"Wait I also have a request can I have the info on Rock Lee of the Leaf." Sasuke asked Kabuto which earned a questioning glance from Naruto. 'He probably met this Lee person before he met up with Sakura and I.' Naruto thought as he heard the information on Rock Lee that he was a Taijusu specialist and that he was just a year older from him which meant that Loren and Gaby were the oldest from this Lee person.

"Now I'm feeling a bit out classed." Muttered Hinata as her team mates agreed with her a bit on that.

"So what you are trying to tell us is that with all the information you have is that this is the top crop, the elite of all of the countries Genin." Sakura said as this made her group glupe a bit as she shattered some of their beliefs of passing this exam.

'hah what a joke.' Thought Naruto as he looked around the room, he shook with laughter. 'this exam is nothing like the Dark Tournament; fighting for your life demons crying out for blood all for a good show.'

"Naruto, its alright-" Sakura was about to comfort her team mate who was shaking right in front of her as she thought that he was getting scared; but she was startled as Naruto let out a laugh making everyone around him minus Loren, her siblings, Gaby, Sharon, and Sai stare at him a bit shocked that he was laughing at what Kabuto had told them and their revelation that they were just rookies in this damn test.

"Che! Please this stupid test is no problem its not like the Dark Tournament where your fighting for your life and the life of the people you care for as they are being held hostage; the crowed yelling at you to kill your opponent to give them blood! Listen up I'm Yagari Naruto and if you face me you will be begging for your life!" Naruto yelled as this earned smiles from the Perez siblings as they remembered the Dark Tournament and Gaby and Sharon pouting about not being able to go to see the Tournament live as they had to watch it on the TV that Koenma let them use to watch it. The rest of the Rookie teams stared at Naruto questionably as they wanted to know what the hell was the Dark Tournament?

"What the hell! Sakura you know anything about what Naruto said?" Ino asked her one time friend who had questions on her team mates past.

"Unfortunately I don't." Sakura replied sighing.

"Naruto you better tell us about this tournament later." Sasuke asked Naruto who blinked at Sasuke.

"Eh? Sure you can even ask Sensei he was there... hey I think Uncle got the whole tournament on tape too! I have to ask for a copy though." Naruto said as he tried to think on how to ask Koenma for the Dark Tournament tape next time he saw him.

"Naruto is still the same as ever." Muttered Kankuro next to his siblings as he tried not to flinch near his baby brother as he tried to get used to this new Gaara.

"Yes it seems that we have to ask if we can see the tapes from the tournament too." Gaara said as he stare curiously at his cousin's team.

"Oh that reminds me he said hi to both of you when he came by." Temari said as the siblings conversed on what Naruto talked to Temari about.

"So Lee, did the Uchiha give you a good warm up?" asked a long haired boy as his pale eyes looked to see where his cousin Hinata was at as he glared at her.

"Yosh! He was alright my rival, but I still beat him." Lee replied as his round eyes stared at Team 7.

"Then he is not worth the time for Neji and I then. They should be easy to weed out form the exam then." Their female team mate said her hair in buns on ether side of her head as she played with a kunai in her hand.

"Tenten that is not true I didn't get the chance to find Yagari-san to test him out." Lee replied.

"He is an unknown then and we have to be cautious around Yagari-san then." Neji replied as they continued to study the enigma that was Yagari Naruto.

Three twelve year olds glared at the rookies a few feet away from them on their heads they had on headbands with a musical note on them

"Hmmp! So according to him our town is an unknown in some backwater country. Mortifying, isn't it?" the boy with spiky black hair said as he stared at his team mates.

"So should we have some fun with them?" Asked the girl with the long hair as she pulled out her shinon.

"Sounds good!" said the other boy who looked like a mummy with his one eyes showing as it glared at Kabuto. "That twit, treating us like some kind of afterthought. Let's give him a little data for his cards. His understanding of the village hidden in sound is... unsound." he shifted a bit as he moved the big fur boa on his back to make him a bit more comfortable fro what he was going to do. "We'll see where the intelligence is lacking..."

**END**

**To Be continued in Chapter Five-The Chunin Exams (TEST ONE GO TEST TWO GO!) Part II**

_ 'Damn it! I got separated from them! This is bad, very bad.' Naruto thought to him self as he shook him self of all the bodily fluids from the snake that ate him just a while ago as the carcass was laying behind him. 'There is only one person with snake summons that I know of and Mum specifiably told me to stay very far away from him.' Naruto sighed as he thanked himself for arguing with Sasuke about who kept the scroll. 'At least I still have it.' he checked the scroll that he had for the test as he securely fastened it in his pouch under all the food he had packet for the test._

_ "Now to get back to my team and pray that its not who I think it is." Naruto said to himself as he jumped into the trees trying to find his team._

**END Of Preview...**

**AlbanNeji- Thank you for reading this chapter and please review and I will try to get the second part out as soon as possible and I might even type out the one shot of how Kakashi got his flamingo pink hair. And again i'm so sorry for the wait! I feel terrible... but please tell me what you all think until next time!**


End file.
